W zaułkach Cytadeli
by nuadell
Summary: Siostra bliźniaczka Komandor Shepard, zwana Inspektor Shepard, zostaje wbrew swej woli przeniesiona na Cytadelę i wciągnięta w nietypowy projekt Rady. W przeciwieństwie do siostry, nie jest zachwycona przestrzenią kosmiczną i obcymi. Czy znajdzie wsparcie w tym nowym, chłodnym miejscu? Czy jej domowy kotek wystraszy kandydatów na męża? Z humorem w uniwersum ME, ale z moimi OC.
1. Inspektor Shepard

**Mass Effect (Fanfiction) cz. 1  
**autorstwa "Nuadell"

Siedziała, tuląc do piersi po raz wtóry czytnik, naprzemiennie czytając i wyglądając za pancerne okno promu kosmicznego. Zmierzała w kierunku Cytadeli, podobno najwspanialszego miejsca w kosmosie, a jednak nie cieszyła się tak, jak cieszyłby się każdy inny policjant na jej miejscu. Najlepszy strzelec, assassin, chluba ziemskiej policji w Nowym Yorku, Tokyo i Londynie. Ciągłe delegacje, brak stałego miejsca pobytu, ale czuła, że nawet wówczas była w domu - na Ziemi. Teraz tego nie miała, a poczucie pustki w jej sercu urosło po raz kolejny.

Westchnęła, odrywając spojrzenie błękitnozielonych oczu od bezkresnej przestrzeni kosmicznej, spoglądając na litery przewijające się na Datapadzie. Czytała, ale było to nieświadome błądzenie oczu po płaskiej powierzchni. Jej umysł nie pochłaniał tego, co widziała, więc wielokrotnie czytała ten sam fragment, powtarzając w myślach jak mantrę: Lecę na Cydatelę.

Po kilku minutach odłożyła sprzęt, wstając i ruszając po pokładzie. Najzwyklejszy w świecie statek do przewożenia ogromnych ilości ludzi nie należał do najwygodniejszych środków lokomocji, a jednocześnie był tym najtańszym. Nie sądziła, że będzie oszczędzać na tak trywialnej rzeczy, jaką jest podróż kosmiczna. Chciała do domu, chciała wtulić się w swoje łóżko, zamknąć oczy i iść spać. Dowództwo poszło jednak na rękę policjantce, pozwalając jej zabrać ulubionego zwierzaka ze sobą, choć nie obyło się bez komplikacji. Celnicy krzywo patrzyli na paszport, w którym Shehez widniał jako "zwierzę domowe", podczas gdy przed nimi w klatce siedział potężny tygrys bengalski. Nie robili jednak większych problemów.

Kobieta zeszła pod pokład, do hangarów, gdzie czekał na nią olbrzymi kot zamknięty w klatce. Kiedy usłyszał kroki swojej pani, natychmiast podniósł się i zaczął ocierać o pręty w niemej prośbie o uwolnienie. Chciała wypuścić swojego pupila, poprzeciągać z nim linę, pobawić się, ale podróż nie dobiegła końca, a zagonienie tej bestii z powrotem do klatki graniczyło z cudem.

- Jeszcze dwie godziny i będziemy na odprawie. Wytrzymasz - pocieszyła stworzenie, sięgając do niego przez stalowe kraty i pogładziła gęste futro. Wielki kot wydał swój specyficzny odgłos, oddając się pieszczocie.

Pod pokładem promu znajdowało się mnóstwo kontenerów z przeróżnymi towarami na eksport, które wyglądały, jakby miały się lada moment przewrócić. Klatka z tygrysem wyglądała przy nich jak malutkie pudełeczko zapałek, co budziło niepokój w zwierzęciu i jego właścicielce.

Ostatnie dwie godziny podróży kobieta spędziła na spacerowaniu po pokładzie z Datapadem i obserwowaniem społeczności, z którą podróżowała. Pozostali ludzie, ale również i obcy spoglądali na nią serdecznie, zapraszając do rozmowy lub wspólnego obiadu. Odmawiała wówczas najgrzeczniej jak potrafiła, choć zdarzały się sytuacje, że przystawała i dorzucała swoje "dwa grosze" do dyskusji na temat, na którym się znała. Tym sposobem ostatni etap podróży zakończył się dość szybko.

Przekroczyła próg mieszkania, rzucając na ziemię ciężkie torby i odsuwając się z drogi tygrysa. Wielki kot pobiegł natychmiast na zwiad nowego, olbrzymiego apartamentu, a kobieta musiała przyznać, że siostra doradziła jej właściwą lokację, wartą swojej kosmicznej ceny. Dwupiętrową, olbrzymią powierzchnię mieszkalną z balkonem i widokiem na Prezydium Cytadeli wykonano w drewnianym, nieco staromodnym stylu, dodając do tego ciemne meble. Mimo tego, w pomieszczeniach panowało przyjemne ciepło.

Na lewo od wejścia znajdowała się obniżona o stopień parkiet, na którym stały ciemnobrązowe sofy i szklany stolik. Pół-ściana z gigantycznym kominkiem oddzielała tę część od drugiej, za którą analogicznie stały sofy, ale również blat i telewizor na pół ściany. Na te dwie otwarte przestrzenie wychodziła sporej wielkości kuchnia, otwarta na dwa kolejne pomieszczenia - salę do ćwiczeń i gabinet. Schody prowadzące na "piętro" były na wprost wejścia, tyle, że na drugim końcu olbrzymiego salonu.

Piętro rozpoczynało się niewielkim balkonikiem z widokiem na dwie części salonu, a długi korytarz wypełniały średniowieczne zbroje, miecze i zwoje schowane w antyramach. Na piętrze znajdowała się olbrzymia sypialnia z równie wielką łazienką z jacuzzi, a drugi pokój był mniejszą sypialnią z mniejszą łazienką.

Kobieta chodziła, oglądając pokoje, które samodzielnie zaprojektowała, włącznie z wystrojem. Zrobiła to na kilka tygodni przed opuszczeniem Ziemi, wysyłając wszystko do głównego zarządcy, który wykonał kosztorys, a ona opłaciła z góry zarówno remont, jak i za wyłączną władzę nad apartamentem.

- Witaj, komandor Shepard.

WI, przypominający latającą sondę quarian, znajdował się przy kominku, a jasna poświata krążyła wokół niego jak pierścienie saturna. Kobieta westchnęła, przecierając twarz dłonią.

- Inspektor Shepard, komandor to moja siostra - odparła, schodząc na parter i obserwując z rozbawieniem Sheheza, który w przeciwieństwie do niej, pierwszy raz zetknął się z tego typu WI. Na ziemi posiadała SI sterującą pracą całego ziemskiego kompleksu, który należał do niej i jej rodziny, choć stacjonowała tam sama z racji na zawód pozostałych członków rodziny.

- Proszę o wybaczenie, Inspektor Shepard. Jestem Ferie, pani przewodnik i główne źródło komunikacji z centralą SOC. Kapitan Bailey prosił o kontakt w chwili, gdy pani się zadomowi. Zadomowiła się pani? - Shepard zawsze wątpiła w użyteczność WI, woląc towarzystwo systemów SI, ale wiedziała, że nie mogła zabrać ze sobą Vicki. Pozostawiła ją w domu z ciężkim sercem, jednak nie zerwała kontaktów, łącząc funkcje swojego mieszkania oraz swój prywatny komputer z systemami i procesorami sztucznej inteligencji. Pracochłonne i ciężkie zajęcie, ale w dość szybkim czasie zsynchronizowała pracę systemów, dzięki czemu z pozoru słaby komputer potrafił przetwarzać tysiące danych poprzez serwery z ziemi, a opóźnienie przesyłanych danych wynosiło dwie sekundy.

- Jeszcze nie - odparła po chwili wahania. Nie kontynuowała rozmowy z maszyną, tylko wzięła swoje torby i poszła na górę by z rozbawieniem przekonać się, że jej ukochany zwierzak znalazł już sobie miejsce do spania, a mianowicie jej łóżko.

- O nie skarbie, ty śpisz w drugim pokoju - powiedziała hardo, choć wiedziała, że zwierzę i tak zrobi po swojemu. W końcu był to kot. Wypakowała wszystkie ubrania do wmontowanej w ścianę szafy z przesuwanymi drzwiami, rozstawiając przy okazji zdjęcia i drobne pamiątki z domu. Na półce obok łóżka postawiła zdjęcie z siostrą - Komandor Jane Shepard, biologiczną bliźniaczką.

Całe popołudnie kobieta spędziła na rozstawianiu rzeczy po pokoju, drobnych przemeblowań mieszkania, długiej kąpieli w olbrzymiej wannie oraz zakupach w sklepie na pasażu, bo tak jak się spodziewała, lodówka świeciła pustkami. Ugotowała sobie lekki obiad, będący miłą odmianą po żywności serwowanej na promie. Kiedy nakryła do stołu, usłyszała Ferie tuż nad swoim uchem.

- Pani komandor, kapitan Bailey prosił godzinę temu, byś wstawiła sie w jego gabinecie SOC.

Shepard zamarła z otwartymi ustami, a z widelca wyślizgnęło się gorące spaghetti w sosie pomidorowym. Analizowała wiadomość by przekonać się, że jednym słowem jest spóźniona przez ograniczone WI. Przeklinając w duchu, wciągnęła na tyłek czarne spodnie, które nosiła do jazdy na motorze. Czarny, wojskowy top przykryła czarną kurtką, również noszoną do jazdy na motorze, tyle, że na plecach miała wzór ociekających krwią białych skrzydeł.

Wybiegła z apartamentu nawet nie skosztowawszy obiadu i gnała na złamanie karku w kierunku windy. Spóźniła się pierwszego dnia, choć nienawidziła się spóźniać.

- Ferie, pieprzone WI - syknęła pod nosem kobieta, uruchamiając omni-klucz. Wysłała krótką wiadomość do swojego przyjaciela z Ziemi, żeby połączył wszystkie systemy Vicki z jej apartamentem oraz wszystkimi systemami SOC, które podłączono poprzez WI. Jedna porażka wystarczyła kobiecie by zmienić pracownika, bo jedna porażka to o jedna śmierć za dużo. Zawsze tak powtarzała, przez co wielokrotnie kłóciła się z siostrą. Komandor Shepard zawsze dawała drugą szansę i zawsze ufała, Inspektor nie koniecznie.

Cytadela tętniła życiem niezależnie od godziny, więc Shepard biegła, lawirując między tłumami spacerujących ludzi. Złapała taksówkę i dojazd do Ambasad zajął jej jakieś dziesięć minut, ale i tak przeklinała w myślach, że spóźniła się pierwszego dnia. Biegnąc korytarzem, wpadła wprost na małego, niknącego w tłumie Volusa. Gdyby nie refleks stojącego opodal Turianina, poleciałaby na Batarianina, a ten najpewniej wylądowałby między piersiami Asari. Podtrzymywana przez silne ramię prawie ocierała się o kolejnego obcego, ale silne pociągnięcie sprawiło, że stanęła naprzeciwko swojego wybawiciela.

- Dziękuję - bąknęła, spoglądając w pociągłą twarz o złowrogich rysach i krwistoczerwonych znakach. Zielone, kocie oczy patrzyły na kobietę z rozbawieniem.

- Nie ma sprawy - zdążył jedynie powiedzieć, bo natychmiast mu przerwała.

- Proszę wybaczyć, jestem spóźniona. - I nie czekając na reakcję, pognała dalej korytarzem, bezceremonialnie przeskakując nad Volusem jak nad kozłem, czym wywołała salwy śmiechu, między innymi u Turianina, który uratował ją przed upadkiem.

Inspektor Shepard wpadła do gabinetu Baileya zdyszana i przekonała się, że w tak fatalnym stanie nie widzi jej tylko kapitan. Dostrzegła Salarianina z OZS, Turianina, Batarianina, Quarianina oraz komandos Asari. Kobieta zamarła na widok całkowitej mieszanki obcych, którzy byli równie zdziwieni jej pojawieniem się, jak ona faktem ich obecności. Kapitan Bailey wstał zza biurka, posyłając karcące spojrzenie nowej podwładnej.

- Shepard, cholera, co cię zatrzymywało przez te pół godziny?

- Upośledzona na umyśle WI, która poinformowała mnie dwadzieścia minut temu o spotkaniu i przekręca to, kim jestem - odwarknęła równie nieprzyjemnym tonem, krzyżując ręce na torsie i posyłając wściekłe spojrzenie kapitanowi. Cała frustracja zmianami w jej życiu na krótką chwilę pokazała się w tej chwili - ograniczona WI i kapitan ośmieszający ją przed innymi pracownikami. Nie była jak siostra, prawdę mówiąc, zawsze się różniły i o to ogromnie.

- Rozumiem. Wyślę specjalistę, który ustabilizuje...

- Nie ma potrzeby, kapitanie, mój specjalista już prawdopodobnie przejmuje system kontroli nad mieszkaniem. Jestem skłonna poprosić o kody autoryzacyjne WI, by podpiąć moją SI do systemu i doprowadzić kompatybilnego funkcjonowania mojego Omni-klucz...

- Wykluczone! - Przerwał jej Bailey. - Nie będzie SI grzebać w systemach SOC.

- Przepraszam, ale dlaczego komandor Shepard dołącza do naszej grupy? - Kłótnię przerwała Asari, a Shepard skrzywiła się, wzdychając ciężko.

- Dlaczego ma z nami współpracować Widmo?

- To nie jest komandor Jane Shepard, to jest Inspektor Elizabeth Shepard, siostra pani komandor. Została wybrana do projektu, o którym chciałem wam powiedzieć - próbował uciąć dyskusję Bailey, ale Salarianin z OZS natychmiast zerwał się na nogi, celując palcem oskarżycielsko w ludzką kobietę.

- Mnie wybrano ze względu na umiejętności, a ją po nazwisku! Wasza ludzka sprawiedliwość jest...

- Elizabeth Shepard to szanowany członek ziemskiej policji, jest wyspecjalizowana w grupach takich jak ta. Podobnie jak ty, Maio, tyle, że ona dowodziła, a nie służyła - mówił dalej Bailey, ale i tym razem nie uspokoił zażartej kłótni.

- Shepard! Przecież wszyscy będą ją kojarzyć z siostrą! To będzie...

- Przyjemne w chuj - mruknęła pod nosem Elizabeth, odwracając się do kłócących. Dyskusja trwała w najlepsze, gdzie wszyscy obecni poza ludzką kobietą wykłócali się o jej obecność w Cytadeli i projekcie, o którym nie miała pojęcia. Stała z boku, nie słuchając nawet o czym rozmawiają, aż w końcu wyszła na zewnątrz, by oprzeć się o ścianę i rozmasowywać skronie. Zmęczenie, głód i hałas sprawiły, że po raz kolejny dostała silnego ataku migreny.

- Dlaczego nie jest pani na spotkaniu grupy uderzeniowej Alfa? - usłyszała znajomy, turiański głos i podniosła głowę, spoglądając na mężczyznę, który kilkanaście minut temu uratował ją przed reakcją łańcuchową kończącą się w cyckach Asari.

- Aktualnie trwa kłótnia o komandor Shepard, Inspektor Shepard oraz to, że Inspektor została zatrudniona do jakiegośtam projektu ze względu na nazwisko, a nie umiejętności - burknęła cicho, ponownie opuszczając głowę i rozmasowując bolące skronie.

- Ty jesteś Inspektor Shepard, jak mniemam?

- Aye, aye. Inspektor Elizabeth Shepard, wydział Nowy York z współudziałem w Londynie i Tokyo - przedstawiła się machinalnie, prostując i salutując. Turianin był wyraźnie zadowolony jej reakcją, bo kiwnął głową.

- Spocznij. Powiedziano ci o grupie uderzeniowej Alfa? Albo cokolwiek?

- Nie, sir. - Shepard domyśliła się, że ma do czynienia z kimś wyżej postawionym i mimo wcześniejszej, luźniejszej rozmowy, pozostała czujna i oficjalna. - Nie zdążyłam nawet poznać imion towarzyszy, niedane mi było przedstawić się, bo jak słychać, rozpoczęła się wrzawa. Członek OZS oskarżył Baileya, że wybrał mnie po nazwisku.

- Patrząc na przebieg twojej służby, nikt nie powinien mieć wątpliwości, że zasłużyłaś sobie na ten honor - powiedział Turianin, a Shepard jedynie wzruszyła ramionami.

- Niezależnie od tego, kim jestem i jaka jestem, wszyscy definiują mnie po nazwisku, sir.

- _Dzień dobry, Shepard. Chciałam poinformować, że jestem kompatybilna z systemami apartamentu oraz z twoim Omni-kluczem_. - Mechaniczny głos przerwał rozmowę, a wydobywał się właśnie z automatycznie aktywowanego Omni-klucza.

- Proszę spokojnie porozmawiać ze swoją SI, ja mam do pomówienia z kapitanem Baileyem - powiedział Turianin i kiwnął delikatnie głową. Nim zdążyła zareagować, znikał za drzwiami gabinetu lidera SOC. Shepard westchnęła, nawiązując połączenie z Vicki.

- Vicki, raport.

_- Systemy w pełni sprawne. Mam wpływ nawet na twoje jacuzzi, Shepard. Wedle kamer, które pozwoliłam sobie aktywować, Shehez właśnie skończył jeść twój obiad. _

_-_ Aktywuj Leonarda, proszę, oraz sprawdź Cytadelę w poszukiwaniu jakiś knajpek z jedzeniem, bo umieram z głodu - poprosiła Inspektor.

- _Życzysz sobie... _

- Vicki, obojętnie. Spis kilku najlepiej ocenianych w okolicy restauracji, w którym zjem coś na szybko. Prześlij mi elektroniczny wypis i plan dotarcia do nich, bez odbioru.

- _Powodzenia w rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej, Shepard._

- Bardzo śmieszne, Vicki.

- _Wiem. _

Elizabeth Shepard wróciła do gabinetu Baileya, kończąc proces synchronizacji z Leopoldem. W gabinecie panował względny spokój, a po wcześniejszej kłótni nie było nawet śladu. Kapitan siedział na swoim miejscu ze skwaszoną miną, zaraz za nim stał znany Shepard Turianin, a wszyscy pozostali siedzieli z równie kwaśnymi minami.

- O, Shepard, dobrze, że w końcu raczyłaś się pojawić - usłyszała kąśliwą uwagę z ust Salarianina, Maio, ale docinkę przerwał głos czarnoskórego turianina.

- Pani Inspektor, jak mniemam, kalibracja systemów pańskiej SI przebiegła pomyślnie? - spytał, a Ziemianka jedynie kiwnęła głową twierdząco. - To dobrze, przyda nam się pani pełna artyleria technologiczno-techniczna. Gdyby pani czegoś potrzebowała, proszę sie zgłosić do kapitana Baileya.

- Aye aye, sir.

- Faktycznie, SI nam się przyda - natychmiast powiedział Salarianin, a Shepard zmrużyła oczy i posłała mu kpiące spojrzenie. Zignorował je, prostując się dumnie i udając, że nie widzi natarczywego spojrzenia kobiety.

- Jak zapewne wiecie, zostaliście zaangażowani w nowy projekt Rady. Postanowiono, że powstanie kilka w pełni uzbrojonych grup, dowodzonych przez pojedyncze Widma. Członków każdy dobierał indywidualnie, ale warunkiem było, by grupa składała się z jednego przedstawiciela każdej rasy, która jest w stanie wykonywać pewne obowiązki.

- Grupa uderzeniowa Alfa? - spytała cicho Shepard pod nosem, ale Turianin najwyraźniej ją usłyszał, bo zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niej.

- Pani Inspektor, jakieś obiekcje?

- Tak. Ta nazwa jest idiotycznie prosta i oczywista. Będzie oczywiste, że gdy wyślą nas da, dajmy na to, piratów, to gdy usłyszą "Grupa uderzeniowa Alfa", to będą wiedzieć, że to ważna jakaś silna jednostka. A chociażby Duszone Korniszony nie brzmią tak groźnie... - Zaczęła, ale Salarianin po raz kolejny jej przerwał.

- Chyba sobie kpisz, że mielibyśmy się nazywać Duszone Korniszony!?

- Nie mówię, że mamy mieć taką nazwę, tylko, że powinniśmy mieć mniej oczywistą nazwę. Możemy to dobrać poprzez głosowanie demokratyczne, choć szczerze wątpię, by nasze gusta jakkolwiek się pokrywały.

- Uważam, że Grupa uderzeniowa Alfa jest dobrą nazwą - odparł Maio, wstając i krzyżując ręce na torsie. Turianin jedynie parsknął pod nosem, kręcąc głową.

- Podzielam opinię Shepard i od samego początku zgłaszałem sprzeciw do takiej nazwy. Aktualnie próbuję dogadać się z Radą, choć niespecjalnie mam pomysły na nazwę grupy.

- Oh... - Salarianina natychmiast zatkało, a Kroganin siedzący obok niego zaczął się śmiać.

- Co, pyjaku, mina ci zrzedła?

- Milcz, krogańska kupo mięsa - warknął Salarianin, celując w rosłego jak na swój gatunek Kroganina.

- Salamandra, licz siły za namiary - burknęła cicho Shepard, co natychmiast wywołało oburzenie w pozostałych. Kłótnia trwałą jeszcze kilka dobrych chwil, a Turianin nie przerywał jej, nasłuchując w milczeniu i obserwując swoich nowych podwładnych. Gdy w końcu ucichli, kiwnął głową.

- To może do konkretów. Nazywam się Valar Aot'soni, jestem Widmem i będę waszym przywódcą. Nie zaczniemy jednak od misji, jak zaczynają pozostałe grupy, bo jesteście zbyt dezorganizowani i nie darzycie siebie sympatią. Musicie nabrać do siebie zaufania, więc zaczniemy od niepozornych ćwiczeń. Jutro, godzina dwunasta, pod tym gabinetem. Nie chcę słyszeć kłótni i sporów, zrozumiano?

Kiedy odpowiedziały mu milczące kiwnięcia, wskazał ruchem głowy na drzwi.

- Dobranoc państwu.


	2. Grupa uderzeniowa Alfa

Dla Inspektor Shepard wstanie z łóżka przed godziną dziesiątą rano graniczyło z cudem, nawet jeśli Vicki zapuszczała wszystkie najgorsze utwory pełne fałszu i dysharmonii, a Shehez ściągał pościel z właścicielki i ganiał z nią po całym mieszkaniu. Elizabeth należała do tych osób, które po prostu gniją w łóżku, rozkoszując się lenistwem i nic nie robieniem, niezależnie od tego, jakie konsekwencje to przynosiło.

Dopiero przed jedenastą wstała z łóżka, zmierzając do łazienki, gdzie próbowała wziąć gorący prysznic. Vicki jednak uznała, że kobieta znacznie się ożywi, jeśli weźmie lodowaty prysznic w zamkniętej kabinie, której nie będzie w stanie otworzyć. Tego dnia, z tego względu, pani Inspektor miała bardzo bojowo nastawiona. Pomimo że wypiła ciepłą kawę, zjadła zdrowe śniadanie - pobawiła się z Shehezem - jednym słowem, spędziła przyjemny poranek, to była zirytowana i gotowa w każdej chwili wybuchnąć jak bomba atomowa.

Domyślała się, że dzisiaj będzie mieć pierwszy dzień szkolenia, więc ubrała się w swoje _robocze_ spodnie. Wąskie rurki wykonane z czarnego, skóropodobnego materiału, równie skutecznego jak kamizelka kuloodporna. Smukłe i długie nogi prezentowały się w nich nienagannie, ale najzwyklejsze, motocyklowe buty na klamry odejmowały jej seksapilu. Inspektor Shepard wiedziała jak wygląda, wiedziała, że posiada dobre, ziemskie geny i uważała, że powinna to wykorzystywać, gdy tylko miała ku temu okazję.

Następnie na sportowy stanik wciągnęła biały, bawełniany top, który zabrała z szafy siostry, gdy ta jeszcze miała szkolenie wojskowe. Tego typu koszulki nosiło się perfekcyjnie, bo należały do wygodnych i wytrzymałych. Dół koszulki wciągnęła w spodnie z wysokim stanem, a na specjalnym pasku umieściła swoją legitymację policyjną i odznakę. Na udzie przypięła specjalną kaburę na swój ulubiony pistolet, ziemski, na zwykłe naboje, a nie na pociski ze skondensowanej energii laserowej.

Rude, półdługie włosy upięła w wysoki ogon, a końcówki po raz kolejny zakręciły się w drobne loczki, co dawało nietypowy efekt. Nie malowała się, bo wiedziała, że prawdopodobnie się spoci i zmęczy, a rozpływający się tusz wyglądał gorzej niż kobieta bez makijażu. Na ramiona narzuciła skórzaną kurtkę i opuściła swoje mieszkanie z papierowym kubkiem pełnym kawy.

Cytadela, niezależnie od pory, tętniła życiem, ale nie uprzykrzało to snom kobiety. Przywykła do mieszkania w wielkich miastach, więc cisza przestrzeni kosmicznej znacznie bardziej przeszkadzała ziemiance. Inspektor szła miarowym krokiem, mając wystarczająco dużo czasu, by dojść do miejsca, w którym miała się stawić.

- Shepard! - usłyszała i zatrzymała się, rozglądając za źródłem wołania. Dostrzegła biegnącego w jej stronę Qurianina, który zadyszany stanął obok kobiety. - Prosz... Prosz...

- Spokojnie, złap oddech - powiedziała natychmiast Elizabeth. Czekała cierpliwie, aż złapał oddech i wyprostował się. Górował nad jej sylwetką o kilkanaście centymetrów, prezentując tym samym ozdobne szaty.

- Idziesz na szkolenie? - zapytał, a w odpowiedzi otrzymał twierdzące kiwnięcie.

- No raczej.

- Mogę ci towarzyszyć?

Otwarte usposobienie Quarianina o imieniu Thash, zaskoczyło Inspektor, ale nie straciła rezonu i szła z obcym ramię w ramię, rozmawiając o tematach neutralnych, jak chociażby o samej Cytadeli i spostrzeżeniach związanych z tym miejscem. Przez te kilkanaście minut Shepard wiedziała, że jej rozmówca jest równie zagubiony co ona, niepewny swojego położenia i rozumiała naturalną nerwowość wynikającą z nikłego układu odpornościowego. Najmniejsze pęknięcie jego kombinezonu mogło zaowocować silną infekcją, o ile nie szybką śmiercią.

Nie byli pierwsi pod salą ćwiczeniową - czekali na nich kłócący się Salarian i Kroganin. Wulgarne słowa leciały w powietrzu, odbijane niewidzialnymi, mentalnymi paletkami. Z boku to wyglądało jak gra w Ping-Ponga.

- Lepiej trzymajmy się od tego z daleka - burknął Thash, łapiąc Shepard za ramię i pociągając ją delikatnie do tyłu. Nie dała się jednak zatrzymać, zamierzając uspokoić pozostałą dwójkę. Jako niedawny dowódca ziemskiego odpowiednika takiej grupy, znała konsekwencje niegaszonych ognisk zapalnych.

- Ej, wy dwaj! - zawołała, osiągając zamierzony efekt. Rosły Kroganin jak i wątły Salarianin spojrzeli na nią, jeden z pogardą, drugi ze zwykłym gniewem.

- Masz jakiś problem, Shepard?

- Ja nie, wy tak. Nie macie lepszych rzeczy do robienia? Tylko się kłócić? - Skrzyżowała ręce na torsie, zadzierając wysoko głowę. Odpowiedział jej złośliwy chichot Kroganina, do złudzenia przypominający rechot psychopaty z siekierą. Nim którekolwiek z tej dwójki odpowiedziało, Shepard zastosowała cios poniżej pasa.

- Kroganin z łatwością zmiecie Salarianina z powierzchni ziemi, zdepta go jak robala, ale czy to nie zaowocuje możliwością utraty pozycji w Radzie, o którą tak zaciekle się ubiegacie? A ty, Salarianinie? Nie masz nic innego do roboty? Rasa z twoim intelektem powinna zachować więcej taktu.

- A co tobie do tego, pyjaku, hm? - spytał obcy, przypominający jaszczurkę o szerokiej paszczy i o twardym, kamiennym pancerzu. W starciu z człowiekiem nie musiał się nawet wysilać. Zwłaszcza, gdy ów człowiekiem była niezbyt silna kobieta.

- Mnie? Absolutnie nic - odparła, wzruszając ramionami. Nim dyskusja rozgorzała na dobre, pojawił się Valar, Widmo Rady, i wpuścił wszystkich do sal szkoleń. Tam, wbrew oczekiwaniom, czekały ich podstawowe testy sprawnościowe i ćwiczenia w terenie, bardziej przypominające testy żołnierzy niż oddziału specjalnego. Podobierani parami poprzez losowanie musieli współdziałać, rozbrajając miny, wyważając drzwi i strzelając do komputerowo wytworzonych celów.

Już przy z pozoru prostych czynnościach uwidoczniła się przepaść między Shepard a pozostałymi członkami drużyny. Ona, wyszkolona na wzór assassynów, najlepsza na Ziemi, stanowiła najzwyklejszą przeciętność pośród obcych. W starciu z Kroganinem ratowała się ucieczką, Quarianie z natury byli elitą intelektualną dotyczącą robotów i SI, Salarianie stosowali sztuczki, które wykraczały ponad jej umiejętności działania. Komandoska Asari z łatwością wygrała w pojedynku wręcz, dzięki szkoleniom trwającym dziesięciolecia oraz dobrym genom. Turianin, podobnie jak Kroganin, nie musiał się nawet wysilać - połamane chrząstki w palcach jasno mówiły, iż _Nawet jeśli możesz przywalić mu w twarz, nie rób tego._

Z pozoru niegroźne, integracyjne szkolenie zakończyło się wizytą w szpitalu i szybkiemu składaniu dłoni za pomocą najnowszych technologii. Mimo wszystko, przez dwa dni Inspektor musiała mieć dłoń w gipsie, co znacznie utrudniło codzienne życie. Wracała ze szpitala z ręką przewieszoną przez temblak oraz torbą na ramieniu. Przez prawie czterdzieści minut wysłuchiwała zaleceń lekarza, czegoś o nieodpowiedzialnych zachowaniach oraz została upomniana, że ubezpieczenie podobnych obrażeń nie pokrywa. Dopiero interwencja Valara sprawiła, że nie musiała płacić za drogi zabieg i hospitalizację.

Zmęczona, zła, spocona i poobijana wróciła do mieszkania, gdzie przywitał ją Shehez. Kot leżał przy kominku, grzejąc swoje pręgowane futro i spokojny oddech sugerował, że śpi. Przygaszone światło i ciepłe barwy wnętrza czyniły z praktycznie obcego pomieszczenia całkiem przyjazne ognisko domowe.

- Ciekawe jak mam wziąć prysznic z tym czymś? - Usztywnienie z nietypowego materiału wyglądało na odporne na działanie wody, jednak nie chciała sie za bardzo o tym przekonać. Dlatego metodą prób i błędów owinęła rękę folią śniadaniową, śmiejąc sie jednocześnie z niedorzeczności tego pomysłu. Ten jednak okazał się nie tylko praktyczny, ale stosunkowo skuteczny - nie przeciekał.

Shepard, podobnie jak każdy zdrowy człowiek, nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, jak uzależniony jest od czegoś tak banalnego, jak dwie dłonie. Przeklinała, szarpiąc się z drzwiami kabiny albo też z pudełkiem, w którym zamknęła mydło. Wytarcie ciała jednym ręcznikiem graniczyło z cudem, a wysuszenie włosów i ich rozczesanie okazało się poza zasięgiem możliwości kobiety. Dlatego wyszła z łazienki ubrana w to, co potrafiła na siebie wciągnąć - podkoszulek z nadrukiem Garfielda stojącego na wadze i krzyczącego "Liar!" i materiałowe szorty. Nie potrafiła nic zrobić z burzą na głowie, więc tylko je wysuszyła jedną ręką w nadziei, że uda się je kiedyś rozczesać.

Chodziła boso po kuchni, kuśtykając trochę i przeklinając bolące biodro. Upadek z wysokiego ogrodzenia odbił się na jej zdrowiu, jednak adrenalina wcześniej krążąca w jej żyłach złagodziła ból. Po czasie jednak uporczywe kłucie uniemożliwiło chodzenie w wyprostowanej postawie, a dłuższe stanie w miejscu wywoływało mrowienie na całej linii kręgosłupa i pośladków. Ugotowanie jakiegokolwiek posiłku wykraczało ponad jej możliwości, więc opadła na tapczan w salonie i postanowiła poratować się ostatnią deską ratunku.

- Vicki, zamów coś i niech mi przyniosą do domu - poprosiła grzecznie, a SI, milcząca do tej pory, spełniła prośbę. Czas umykał na drzemaniu i pożeraniu tabletek przeciwbólowych z racji, że ból biodra nasilał się nawet w pozycji leżącej. Elizabeth właśnie testowała kolejną, wygodną pozycję, gdy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi.

- Otwarte! - zawołała kobieta, święcie przekonana, że to posłaniec z obiadem. Jak niemile się zdziwiła, gdy w zobaczyła dobrze znaną, turiańską sylwetkę. Jej przełożony, Valar, zastał ją, jak leżała na plecach, a nogi trzymała w rozkroku oparte o ścianę, przez co jej tułów w stosunku do nóg tworzył kąt prosty. Widząc zdziwioną minę swojego przełożonego, próbowała szybko przewrócić sie na brzuch, czego owocem było strzyknięcie w kręgosłupie i wrzask bólu.

- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał Valar, a gdyby potrafił zblednąć, z pewnością pigment jego czarnej skóry pojaśniałby o kilka tonów. Kobieta nie musiała odpowiadać, próbując wstać, co zakończyło się kolejnym jękiem bólu i bezradnym błaganiem w oczach. Turianin wszedł do środka, zmierzając w stronę nieprzytomnej kobiety, ale nie zbliżył się nawet o połowę dzielącej ich odległości. Shehez postanowił przygnieść oprawcę do ziemi, jako że elektroniczne blokady w jego mózgu uniemożliwiały atakowanie ludzi.

Wijącą się z bólu Lizzy i przygniecionego przez wielkiego tygrysa Valara zastał dostawca pizzy, który okazał się człowiekiem pochodzącym z Ziemi. Widok nietypowego, domowego kota sprawił, że rzucił pizzę z podwójną pepperoni i uciekł, wrzeszcząc coś o weterynarzu i środkach nasennych.

- Dziwny człowiek - stwierdził Valar, próbując nie udusić się rudym futrem dwustukilowego kota.

- Też bym tak zareagowała - odparła Shepard, próbując wstać za pomocą ściany. Przy czym wyglądało to bardziej niż komicznie, czego Turianin nie omieszkał podsumować śmiechem. Kiedy w końcu stanęła o własnych siłach, pokuśtykała zgarbiona w kierunku schodów, by znaleźć apteczkę schowaną pod łóżkiem.

- Nie zapomniałaś o czymś? - zawołał za nią Valar. Mężczyzna w dalszym ciągu leżał, walcząc o każdy oddech i obserwował, jak kobieta wdrapuje się na czworakach po schodach, po czym znika za balustradą.

- Shehez - słabe wołanie dobiegające gdzieś z półpiętra świadczyło, że przemieszczanie się na czterech ma w genach lub też opanowała tę sztukę w stopniu zadowalającym. Tygrys podniósł się z swojej ofiary, posłusznie ruszając w kierunku schodów.

- Potrzebujesz pomocy? - zawołał za nią Valar, ale odpowiedzi dostał jedynie ciche przeczenie, jakby wołanie miało sprawić jej ból. Mężczyzna westchnął, opierając trójpalczaste dłonie na biodrach.

- Jeśli potrzebujesz kilka dni wolnego na powrót do formy, to nie będzie z tym wielkiego problemu.

Czekał na reakcję w milczeniu, spoglądając na schody i wypatrując ponownie bestii, która go przygniotła. Nigdy nie interesował się fauną i florą Ziemi, bo nie spodziewał się kiedykolwiek widzieć ją na własne oczy. Ludzie dołączyli do pozostałych ras kosmosu ledwie trzydzieści lat wcześniej, co dla wielowiecznych Krogan i Assari stanowiło ledwie pył na dziejach historii. Zanotował w pamięci, że przy najbliższej okazji musi poznać historię pasiastego stworzenia, dostojnego i równie niebezpiecznego.

- Może drinka? - usłyszał kobiecy głos, do złudzenia przypominający WI. Domyślił się, że ma do czynienia z SI należącą do rodziny Shepard.

- Nie, dziękuję. Przyszedłem tutaj w sprawach zawodowych - odparł rzeczowym tonem, a SI nie kontynuowała wątku. Poczekał jeszcze kilka minut, spędzając czas na rozglądaniu się po salonie. Pomijając zdjęcia z siostrą, nie dostrzegł praktycznie żadnych z rodzicami, co wpasowało się w profil psychologiczny, który otrzymał wraz z potężną teczką dokumentów dotyczącą Inspektor Shepard.

- W czym mogę pomóc, Widmo Valar? - Głos kobiety zakłócił ciszę mieszkania, kiedy schodziła na dół dość niepewnym krokiem, lecz z całą pewnością z mniejszym bólem pleców. Kurczowo trzymała się poręczy, schodząc stopień po stopniu. Turianin jednak przez te kilka sekund czuł się jak dziecko przyłapane na przeglądaniu świerszczyków starszego brata.

- Proszę, nie tytułujmy sie niepotrzebnie, Inspektor Shepard - odparł, co kobieta skwitowała cichym parsknięciem.

- Nie tytułujmy się, ale mówisz do mnie przez Inspektor? - skarciła mężczyznę, docierając w końcu na parter i przystając obok Turianina. Jej postawa jasno świadczyła, że stanie w dalszym ciągu sprawia jej ból, ale kamienny wyraz twarzy miał zamaskować wewnętrzną walkę. Valar wskazał na fotele i ukłonił delikatnie głową.

- Masz rację, Elizabeth. Może usiądziemy?

Kobieta skierowała pierwsza swoje kroki w kierunku foteli, a Turianin w tym czasie dość szybko podniósł teczkę z dokumentami i pudełko z pizzą, po czym położył je na stole przed kobietą, zajmując wolne miejsce naprzeciwko. Nie znał ludzkich norm urody ani tym bardziej obyczajów, więc czuł się dziwnie w towarzystwie kobiety traktującej go dość chłodno. Miał wcześniej przyjemność spotkać się z drugą siostrą Shepard, a to spotkanie wspominał dość ciepło.

- Wspominałeś, że to wizyta w sprawach zawodowych? - spytała, a on jedynie potaknął. W tej chwili nie był pewien czy powinien był poruszać tę kwestię.

- Prawdę mówiąc, przyszedłem po radę. Byłaś liderem podobnej grupy na Ziemi, dlatego chciałem zapytać, jak trzymałaś tylu zupełnie różnych ludzi w ryzach?

Nie odpowiedziała od razu, tylko uśmiechnęła sie pod nosem, patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń. Wyraźnie wracała myślami do przeszłości, do ludzi, których musiała zostawić w domu. Valar obserwował w milczeniu, przyglądając się jej siniakom na ramionach, niezauważalnych na pierwszy rzut oka. Widział również zadrapania na policzkach, podkrążone ze zmęczenia oczy i delikatne zmarszczki wokół nich.

- Była to mieszanka wybuchowa. Polak, Niemiec, Rus, Japończyk, Amerykaniec, Brytyjczyk, Szkot. Wszyscy negatywnie do siebie nastawieni, a jednak, potrafiliśmy ze sobą działać. Wiesz dlaczego? - Ostatnie pytanie zaskoczyło Turianina. W pierwszej kolejności chciał powiedzieć o idei większego dobra, ale zrezygnował z tego. Rozmawiał z Elizabeth, nie Jane. Jane Shepard natychmiast powiedziałaby, że poświęcenie dla dobra ogółu, poświęcenie i pozostałe, idealistyczne stwierdzenia.

Wzruszył ramionami na znak, że nie wie, choć podejrzewał kilka rozwiązań. Nie chciał urazić rozmówczyni, dlatego postanowił wybrać najbezpieczniejszą drogę - drogę niewiedzy. Nie powiedziała od razu, wpatrując się w twarz Turianina.

- Wiedzieliśmy, że musimy sobie ufać. Nie pytano nas o zdanie, tylko wrzucano w wir wydarzeń, jako jedną drużynę i chcąc nie chcąc, brnęliśmy do siebie. Nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia. Tam, w polu walki, uprzedzenia i stereotypy umierają tak samo jak członkowie drużyny, a szansa na ocalenie była tylko i wyłącznie w tym, by przetrwało nas jak najwięcej. Żadne teoretyczne szkolenia i ćwiczenia nie zbliżą do siebie tak skrajnych osobowości. Zbliżyć może tylko śmierć.

- Jednak w dokumentach jest wyraźna adnotacja, że łączyły was bliższe więzi. Śmiałbym je określić mianem koleżeńskich, a nawet zakrawających o przyjaźń. Wiem, że twoja siostra ma tendencję do przyjaźnienia się z ludźmi, z którymi pracuje i zakładałem, że i...

- Tak, ja też - przerwała mu wypowiedź, jednak jej oschły ton sugerował, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Nie drążył tematu, tylko otworzył teczkę, próbując zmienić temat. Mimo iż był Widmem i powinien być idealny pod każdym względem, przyniósł ze sobą pełną dokumentację nowych podwładnych, pragnąc omówić pewne kwestie z bardziej doświadczoną kobietą. Ta w większości przypadków słuchała uważnie, pijąc zaparzoną kawę lub jedząc odgrzaną pizzę. Raz po raz sięgała po dokumenty, a błękitnozielone oczy błądziły po tekście.

- Maio będzie siać ferment - powiedziała po dwóch godzinach, przeglądając przebieg służby i profil psychologiczny Salarianina. Valar uniósł wzrok znad swoich plików papierów i czekał w milczeniu na dalszą wypowiedź, która nie nadeszła.

- Dlaczego tak uważasz? - Postanowił zadać pytanie na głos, skoro Shepard sama nie zamierzała podzielić się swoimi domysłami. Uśmiech, który wstąpił na jej usta, tańczył na granicy kpiącego i smutnego.

- To nie jest bezpośrednio zawarte w dokumentach, jednak wystarczy przyjrzeć się jego zachowaniu. Traktuje z wyższością Howexa z klanu Urdnok z racji pochodzenia, mnie i Thasha z racji przynależności gatunkowej. Kompleksy i nietolerancja jest głęboko zakorzeniona w jego wychowaniu i widoczna na pierwszy rzut oka, a jednocześnie łatwa do zamaskowania na wszelakich testach. Nie pokaże przy przywódcy, ale boleśnie da odczuć tym, których jego nienawiść dotyka.

- Powinienem go usunąć? - Valar spytał prawie machinalnie, gotów dostosować się do wszystkich zaleceń kobiety, ale ta pokręciła głową, wertując na szybko kartki.

- To byłoby głupie - burknęła - i nieodpowiedzialne z twojej strony. Wybrałeś go z racji na umiejętności, dość imponujące zresztą. Znajomości w OZS, dość wysoka ranga społeczna. Wzięcie go do drużyny jest jak założenie stryczka na szyję, usunięcie go jest jednocześnie strąceniem krzesła, na którym się stoi. On nie zmieni nastawienia, więc jako przywódca masz dwie możliwości. Pierwsza, liczysz na jego szybką śmierć. Druga, zrezygnuje sam, choć nie nastawiałabym się na taką możliwość.

Valar prychnął, zatrzaskując teczkę należącą do Quarianina Thasha.

- Co ty byś zrobiła na moim miejscu?

- Wzięłabym trzecią opcję - odparła od niechcenia. Valar po raz kolejny czekał na rozwinięcie wypowiedzi, jednak po raz wtóry postanowiła zachować myśli dla siebie. Domyślał się, że w ten sposób mobilizuje go do samodzielnego myślenia, jednak za nic w świecie nie dostrzegał trzeciej możliwości. Westchnął, otwierając dokumentację Thasha, tę samą, którą zamknął kilka chwil wcześniej. Po raz kolejny przeglądał jego życiorys, to jak został wygnany z floty i błądził po kosmosie. Dokładna rozpiska umiejętności, obejmująca zarówno programowanie, jak i tworzenie maszyn składała się z kilku stron, podczas gdy pozostali mieścili się na jednej czy dwóch kartkach.

W końcu odłożył papiery na stolik i potarł skronie, próbując odegnać zmęczenie. Inspektor siedząca naprzeciwko niego w pełni skupiała się na dokładnej lekturze opisu osoby, która ją tak niepokoiła. Turianin w końcu zerknął na zegarek i przekonał się, że siedział znacznie dłużej niż zamierzał. Dochodziła godzina dziewiętnasta, a o dwudziestej miał spotkanie Widm, na którym musiał być.

- Wybacz, że tak długo siedziałem. To dość nieuprzejme z mojej strony, ale... - Urwał na chwilę, patrząc na skupioną ziemiankę. Nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że wstał i próbuje z nią rozmawiać. Z uśmiechem położył rękę na jej dłoni, przez co drgnęła nerwowo, unosząc wzrok na twarz Turianina.

- Zostawię ci teczki, znam je praktycznie na pamięć. Zaznajom się z nimi na spokojnie, zobaczymy się jutro na szkoleniu o jedenastej - powiedział, cofając dłoń i prostując się. Shepard natychmiast wstała, w milczeniu odprowadzając gościa do drzwi.

- Nie wiem czy będę użyteczna na szkoleniu - powiedziała, a Valar rozwiał jej wątpliwości.

- Bez obaw, nie będą to testy fizyczne. Sprawdzimy działania teoretyczne w systemach komputerowych, a one nie uwzględnią twojej niedyspozycji.

- Rozumiem, szefie. W takim razie do zobaczenia - powiedziała, otwierając drzwi. Valar przekroczył próg i zawahał się przez chwilę. Zauważyła to, bo nie zamknęła za nim przejścia, tylko czekała co ma do powiedzenia.

- Dziękuję, że mogę liczyć na twoją radę. Prawdę mówiąc, to jeden z licznych powodów, dla których wcieliłem cię w tę drużynę.

- Pozwól, że nie będę skakała z radości - odparła z przekąsem, wciskając guzik. Turianin został na korytarzu, niepewny tego czy właśnie jej nie uraził.


	3. Polowanie: Przygotowania

Siedziała przy stole, przeżuwając powoli kawałek przygotowanej przez siebie jajecznicy i czytając własny profil psychologiczny po raz kolejny. Mimowolnie uśmiechała się, kiedy czytała opinie psychologów - _specjalistów,_ którzy nigdy jej nie spotkali i bazowali jedynie na opisie otoczenia. Mało rzetelny opis ocierał się o niektóre elementy prawdy lub wskazywał na elementy niedostrzegalne dla przeciętnego lekarza, jednak w większym stopniu nie pokrywał się z prawdziwą Shepard. W dużej mierze psycholog opisywał Jane, nie Elizabeth, choć mogło to wynikać z mylnego przekonania, iż są identyczne.

- Bądź też pomylono teczki... - burknęła pod nosem, wertując kartki w poszukiwaniu ostatniej, na której powinien widnieć podpis. Parsknęła śmiechem, zatrzaskując teczkę. Podpis wojskowego psychologa i lekarza rozwiał wszelkie wątpliwości kobiety.

- Kolejna, ludzka niekompetencja? - rozległ się głos Vicki, w którym wyczuwalna była nuta kpiny.

- Kolejna, ludzka niekompetencja - powtórzyła za nią jak echo Elizabeth, kończąc śniadanie i dopijając kubek kawy. Nie ubierała się w typowy, roboczy strój, bo mimo upływu półtora tygodnia, w dalszym ciągu musiała nosić gips. Przez ten czas nosiła bojówki z szerokim pasem, utrzymującym je na swoich miejscu i do tego biały top. Nie była w stanie upiąć włosów, dlatego jedynie je rozczesała, męcząc się z kołtunami. Podobnie jak każdego poprzedniego dnia, nie zrobiła sobie makijażu. Nie wzięła również kubka z kawą, tylko torbę na ramię, w którym schowała folię śniadaniową - nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy się przyda - oraz różnego typu środki przeciwbólowe.

Nim opuściła apartament, usłyszała swój komputer, który zakomunikował o nieodczytanej wiadomości tekstowej. Zdziwiona tym faktem, odłożyła torbę i ruszyła w głąb mieszkania. Ciężkie, wojskowe buty - również pozostałości po szkoleniu siostry - stukały o drewniane panele. Nie zwracała na to uwagi, zastanawiając się: Kto mógł do niej napisać? Wiedziała, że matka odzywa się tylko w święta i urodziny, a o urodzinach pamiętała tylko dlatego, że jej ulubienica miała dokładnie tego samego dnia. Jej stara drużyna wykonywała jakieś zlecenie, więc nie mogli niczego wysłać, więc pozostała tylko jedna opcja.

Błękitnozielone oczy błądziły po wyświetlaczu, składając literki w zdania, które zmodyfikowały delikatnie humor Elizabeth. Z westchnieniem wyłączyła komputer, wracając do drzwi, gdzie czekał na nią Shehez. Koci towarzysz żegnał się z nią w wylewny sposób, wyczuwając niezadowolenie swojej pani. Kiedy przyklękła, zarzucił jej jedną łapę na ramię a łeb położył na drugim, naśladując ludzkie przytulenie. Przyjęte zostało to ze śmiechem i drapaniem za uchem, na co zwierzę zareagowało dość pociesznie - zamruczał. Shepard w końcu musiała opuścić mieszkanie, zmierzając windą na parter. Opuszczała wieżowiec, gdy jej uwagę przykuł znajomy Quarianin stojący przy wejściu i trzymający nerwowo papierowy kubek.

- Cześć Thash - powiedziała, stając za nieświadomym jej obecności mężczyzną. Ten podskoczył przerażony, odwracając się gwałtownie i tym samym wylewając zawartość naczynia.

- O, Shepard. Ja... Em...

- W mojej kulturze, gdy mężczyzna czeka na kobietę pod jej domem z kubkiem kawy, jest jednoznaczne z tym, że chce się z nią umawiać - powiedziała rozbawiona ziemianka, krzyżując ręce pod biustem.

- Proszę? Co?! Nie, nie, nie! - Zawoła nerwowo, próbując machać dłońmi, przez co wylał już pozostałość czarnego napoju. - Po prostu jesteś dla mnie miła i postanowiłem być miły dla ciebie, a że mam po drodze i wiem o ludziach tyle, że lubią tą dziwną, cuchnącą rzecz... Oj... - Burknął, patrząc na swoje szaty i wielką plamę na ziemi. Shepard parsknęła przyjemnym dla ucha śmiechem, biorąc od niego papierowy kubek, dopijając resztkę napoju i wyrzucając naczynie do kosza.

- Dziękuję za chęci, doceniam to.

Quarianin uśmiechnął się nerwowo pod maską, choć wiedział, że kobieta nie mogła o tym wiedzieć. Ruszyli wspólnie w kierunku sal ćwiczeń, a że mieli dużo czasu, obrali dość okrężną drogę, po raz kolejny omawiając architekturę Cytadeli i społeczność ją zamieszkującą. Przechodzili obok balustrad, zza których widoczne były akweny oraz majestatyczne i kolorowe kwietniki. Olbrzymie jeziora z rybami wszelakiej maści otaczały parki z drzewami, ławkami schowanymi w cieniu koron. Wilgotne powietrze wypełniały zapachy kwiatów, tworząc wrażenie rajskiego ogrodu. Tego typu miejsca doskonale nadawały się na odpoczynek i spędzenie czasu w dobrym towarzystwie, choć Shepard nie miała jeszcze okazji wyjść poza mieszkanie. Postanowiła to naprawić - może nie chciała lecieć na Cytadelę, nie chciała tutaj być, jednak skoro nie miała wyjścia, mogła przynajmniej poznać to miejsce.

- Nie sądzisz, że jest tu pięknie? Tyle miejsca, tyle przestrzeni. Kiedy tu pierwszy raz trafiłem, czułem się dziwnie. We Flotylli nie mieliśmy nawet osobnych pokoi, śpiąc po kilka osób w jednej izdebce - powiedział, jakby odczytując myśli kobiety. Ta uśmiechnęła się wymuszenie, przystając przy barierce i popatrzyła w dół.

- Jest pięknie, to fakt.

- Nie wydajesz się szczęśliwa z faktu, że tu jesteś - stwierdził, stając obok i podobnie jak ona, oparł się o balustradę. Nie patrzył na rozmówczynię, chłonąc iskrzącymi się oczyma rozciągający się krajobraz sielanki i spokoju. Wysoko latające samochody przemieszczały się bezdźwięcznie, a natężenie ruchu mogło stwarzać obawy, że kwestią czasu są jakieś wypadki. Te jednak nie miały miejsca, bo skomputeryzowane systemy obliczały trajektorię lotów co do milimetra.

- To nie jest to, do czego przywykłam. Jane kocha kosmos, otwartą przestrzeń i to, co może tam spotkać. Mnie to przeraża, jestem nauczona do planety, do naturalnej grawitacji i prawdziwego powietrza. Nie podoba mi się tu, to fakt - odparła, a Quarianin zaśmiał się pod nosem.

- Nie wiem jak wygląda moja rodzinna planeta, nie wiem jak oddycha się niefiltrowanym powietrzem i wierzę na słowo, że zostawienie tego ot tak nie uszczęśliwia. Nurtuje mnie jednak jedna kwestia. Skoro ci się tu nie podoba, to dlaczego zgodziłaś się na przeniesienie do Cytadeli?

- Albo to, albo wypowiedzenie. Ludzie chcą mieć swój wkład w losy galaktyki, a kto nie będzie lepszym kandydatem jak druga _Shepard_? - spytała z przekąsem, ostatnią zdanie akcentując w dość sarkastyczny sposób. Thash już miał odpowiedzieć, gdy rozmowę przerwał im dość kpiący głos dobrze znanego im Salarianina.

- Głąbki jak zwykle nierozłączne.

- Chyba gołąbki - upomniał go machinalnie Thash, a Maio zarechotał złośliwie, mrużąc swoje gadzie oczy.

- Głąbki, głąbki, od głąbów.

- Masz jakiś problem, płazie? - warknęła Shepard, od razu przyjmując postawę obronną. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, uniosła dumnie głowę, ale przybrała pozycję dogodną do uniku bądź ataku.

- U, płaz. Całkiem dobra obraza, szympansie - odparł i zaczął się śmiać z własnego stwierdzenia. Wymuszona reakcja z jego strony nie odniosła zamierzonego skutku, bo Elizabeth tylko prychnęła, przewracając oczami w dość teatralny sposób, co z kolei wywołało chichot u Thasha.

- Maio, sprawę mam. Zapraszam na lunch, w moim mieszkaniu lata jakiś upierdliwy owad. Zostawiłam go specjalnie dla ciebie - odparła Shepard, a jej ton i postawa była tak naturalna, że Maio prawie natychmiast skrzywił się na wymierzony mentalnie policzek. Spór zapewne toczyłby się dalej, gdyby nie Thash, który złapał kobietę za ramię, powstrzymując tym samym od bójki. Quarianin kątem oka widział obserwującą ich milicję SOC i mimo poszerzonych uprawnień, nie zamierzał ich irytować stróżów prawa. Elizabeth podzieliła jego opinię, warcząc jakieś przekleństwo pod nosem i ruszając w dumnie uniesioną głową w kierunku sali treningowej.

- Dałabym mu radę - warknęła krótko kobieta, a zdezorientowany Thash rozejrzał się nie do końca pewien, czy mówi do niego. Szybko jednak załapał, że mówi o wcześniejszej sytuacji, w której powstrzymał ją przed uderzeniem Maio.

- Przypominam, że masz gips na ręce - odparł, a złośliwy uśmiech wpełzł na usta Ziemianki.

- No właśnie.

Thash nie zrozumiał komentarza towarzyszki, ale miał złe przeczucia co do jej zamiaru. Wolał nie wnikać w tok jej myślenia, dlatego też dalszą drogę spędzili w absolutnej ciszy. Na miejscu okazało się, że dotarli jako ostatni - jak zwykle. Valar stał pod drzwiami, krzyżując ręce na szerokim torsie i spoglądając na nich gniewnie.

- Spóźniliście się - powiedział dość chłodno, choć jego postawa jasno świadczyła, że jest rozbawiony. Thash nie zauważył tego i natychmiast skulił się w sobie, z pokorą opuszczając głowę, ale Elizabeth jedynie wzruszyła ramionami.

- Bywa.

- Niestosowne zachowanie względem przełożonego może zostać ukarane, Shepard - przypomniał, nie kryjąc już rozbawienia, ale reakcja Shepard zmyła mu uśmiech z twarzy.

- To trzeba było ją zwerbować - warknęła, unosząc głowę i krzyżując ręce. Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Elizabeth, a jej zazwyczaj iskrzące się oczy posłały mu chłodne, pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. Valar miał wrażenie, że stoi przed nim zranione, dzikie zwierzę.

W jej wypowiedzi nie padło praktycznie żadne imię, ale oboje doskonale wiedzieli, o kim mówi.

- Thash, ta rozmowa nie dotyczy ciebie - powiedział cicho dowódca, robiąc krok w bok i przepuszczając Quarianina. Spodziewał się, że kobieta również spróbuje go wyminąć, ale stała, dziarsko unosząc głowę i hardo spoglądając mu w oczy. W końcu pozostali sami na długim, skąpanym w mroku korytarzu. Gdyby byli na ziemi, przeciąg hulałby aż miło, lecz na Cytadeli nie było wiatru.

- Co cię ugryzło? - spytał wprost, a Elizabeth uciekła spojrzeniem w bok.

- Spóźnimy się - przypomniała grzecznie, a Valar wziął głęboki wdech ze świstem.

- Dobra, nie chcesz mówić, to nie. Właź i mnie nie wkurzaj - warknął. Spodziewał się, że zacznie rozmawiać, ale ona bez słowa go wyminęła. Turianin uniósł w ręce, jakby chciał ją udusić, po czym podążył za nią. Starał się pokazać, że nic go nie interesują humorki podwładnej, jednak wolał wiedzieć co się dzieje. W ostatnim czasie bardzo na niej polegał i na doświadczeniu, jakie posiadała.

W czymś w rodzaju przebieralni czekali już wszyscy, siedząc na ławkach i opierając się o ściany. Rozmawiali na różne tematy, niejednokrotnie tocząc dość żywiołowe dyskusje. Pożółkła ze starości farba nie pasowała do całokształtu Cytadeli, jednak nikomu nie chciało się remontować koszar. W powietrzu unosił się zapach kawy, krogańskiego potu i kobiecych perfum. Valar patrzył na zbiorowisko z zadowoleniem, że w końcu ta grupa zaczęła robić coś innego niż drzeć koty. Nie zdążył się jednak nacieszyć, bo Howex zerwał się na równe nogi, popychając Maio.

- Uspokójcie się, proszę was - upomniał ich, stając pomiędzy nimi. Najwyraźniej nie zrobił wystarczającego wrażenia, bo odepchnęli go jak szmacianą lalkę.

- Nie wtrącaj się, kruszynko - powiedział Howex, stając nad Turianinem i demonstrując mu swoją wyższość. Nie brał w ogóle pod uwagę tego, że rozmawia ze swoim przywódcą, tym samym podkreślając niechęć na tle rasowym.

- Słuchaj... - zaczął Valar, zrywając się na równe nogi, ale ponownie został powalony, tym razem silnym ciosem w twarz. Upadł na tyle niefortunnie, że uderzył głową o ziemię i stracił przytomność. Howex prychnął pod nosem i gdy odwrócił się w kierunku Maio, by kontynuować utarczkę z płazem, stanął twarzą w twarz z Elizabeth.

- Dowódca, nie dowódca, należy się szacunek - upomniała go, a Thash znalazł się przy niej, łapiąc ją za rękę z zamiarem odciągnięcia na bok. Wyrwała się jednak i wskazała na Asari, a następnie na Valara. Komandoska zrozumiała polecenie i ruszyła w kierunku Widma.

- Bez łaski - warknął Maio, próbując odsunąć na bok ziemiankę. Natychmiast tego pożałował, bo nie podejmując żadnej dyskusji, Elizabeth znokautowała Salarianina z pomocą _zbrojonej _ręki.

- Nie pytany, nie mów - odparła, stając w rozkroku i bokiem zarówno w kierunku Maio, jak i Howexa.

- Pyskata jesteś, małpiatko - warknął Howex, ale nim się zorientował, co się dzieje, grzmotnęła go z całej siły, aż gips pękł. Nie zrobiła krzywdy Kroganinowi, jednak zaskoczyła go na tyle, że zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu. Wykorzystała sytuację i z całym impetem pchnęła go barkiem, przez co cofnął się o kolejne kroki i potknął o plecak ziemianki. Potężna postać wyrżnęła z impetem aż zadrżały ściany.

- Skoro wszystko wyjaśnione - powiedziała chłodnym, władczym tonem i wskazała na drzwi - to won.

Nikt się nie ruszył, każdy zaskoczony całym zdarzeniem trwającym ledwie kilkanaście sekund. Shepard zmrużyła oczy, ruszając bez słowa w kierunku sali z komorami komputerowymi. Przekroczyła próg, pozostawiając za sobą całą drużynę.

Pomieszczenie, w którym się znalazła, miało kilkanaście urządzeń przypominających połączenie trumien z komorami hibernacyjnymi. Metalowa podłoga dźwięczała pod jej stopami, a panele kontrolne, pełne migających diod i halogenów stanowiły ściany. Praktycznie cała przestrzeń została zagospodarowana w skomplikowane technologie. Za specjalnymi biurkami siedziało kilku specjalistów, kontrolujących system zarówno komputerowy jak i układ sprawnościowy członków drużyny.

- Dzień dobry - przywitała się z nimi, a Salarianie odburknęli, zbyt zajęci przygotowywaniem programu. Elizabeth bez słowa przyklęknęła przy swojej komorze, rozwiązując buty. Usłyszała, jak ktoś wchodzi do pomieszczenia i zmierza w jej kierunku. Zobaczyła cień postaci, która stanęła za nią akurat w momencie, jak klapnęła na tyłek by zdjąć drugi but.

- Valar będzie dzisiaj nieobecny, złamał grzebień, co jest bolesne dla Turian - usłyszała głos Asari. Elizabeth kiwnęła jedynie głową, ale Alsaja nie poszła do swojej komory, nadal stojąc za nią. Ziemianka westchnęła, wstając na nogi i odwracając się w kierunku rozmówczyni.

- Co jest? - spytała natychmiast, a Asari, odchrząknęła niepewnie.

- Wszyscy się zbierają, nikt nie chce brać udziału w szkoleniu - odparła, a Elizabeth parsknęła, kręcąc głową.

- Nie ma przywódcy, więc zwijają się tchórze do domu? Przecież w akcjach takie sytuacje są dość częste - burknęła, ruszając w kierunku drzwi, a Alsaja podążyła za nią grzecznie.

- Też im to mówiłam, ale mnie nie słuchają. Ciebie się posłuchają - powiedziała, a Elizabeth zerknęła na nią, unosząc brew w wyrazie zdziwienia.

- Doprawdy? Dlaczego?

- Jesteś Shepard, a Shepardów wszyscy się boją. - Elizabeth mimowolnie skrzywiła się, jednak w głębi duszy przyznała kobiecie rację. W szatni wszyscy pakowali swoje rzeczy z zamiarem powrotu do domu, ale Shepard minęła wszystkich, zamknęła drzwi wyjściowe, blokując je specjalnym szyfrem. Przyjęte zostało to z początku ze zdziwieniem, ale potem z czystą nienawiścią.

- Co ty odpierdalasz? - spytał Maio, którego prawa część twarzy spuchła, nadając mu jeszcze bardziej pokracznego wyglądu. Howex zawtórował mu, stając zaraz obok niego, co nie umknęło uwadze Shepard.

- Przyszliśmy na kilkugodzinne szkolenie i szkolenie to się odbędzie, z szefem bądź bez - odparła, a reszta, pomijając Alsaję i Thasha, oburzyła się. - Jednak jeśli nie chcecie kilkugodzinnego szkolenia, mam inną propozycję - dodała szybko, obawiając się rękoczynów ze strony Howexa i Maio. Wątpiła, by ktoś ruszył jej na ratunek, a straciła element zaskoczenia, stając się ofiarą, a nie łowcą.

- Jaką? - zainteresował się Maio, kładąc ręce na biodrach w iście kobiecej postawie. Shepard zdusiła w sobie chichot, zapamiętując również ten element charakteru płaza.

- Zrobimy szybkie szkolenie. Polowanie. Przerabiałam to setki razy na Ziemskim symulatorze i myślę, że wam się spodoba. Zasady są dość proste: Ja jestem ofiarą, wy łowcami.

Tak jak się spodziewała, Maio parsknął śmiechem, uznając zadanie za banalnie proste, ale Howex okazał się bardziej czujny. Skrzyżował ręce na potężnym torsie.

- Jaki jest haczyk?

- Ja wybieram miejsce i wchodzę jako pierwsza. - _Oraz ja mogę was wystrzelać jak kaczki, ale o tym się nie dowiedzie ode mnie,_ pomyślała, uśmiechając się ciepło. - Każdy z was ma tylko jedno życie, ja zresztą też. Umowa?

- Dobra, pyjaki, załatwmy ją szybko i wracajmy do domu - zawołał Howex, odwracając się i ruszając w kierunku sali ćwiczeń. Wszyscy podążyli za nim, zadowoleni z pozoru tak prostego zadania. Shepard natomiast zamykała marsz, nie podchodząc do komory, ale do naukowców. Upewniwszy się, że nikt nie podsłuchuje, poprosiła o udostępnienie jednego komputera.

- Ma pani pełną autoryzację nadaną przez Widmo Valar Aot'soni, jednak dla dobra zespołu jak i drogich systemów, jestem zmuszony spytać: Co pani zamierza?

- Znam ten system i programy, moja SI ma wgrane kilka gotowych kodów, które przechodziłam jeszcze za czasów służby na Ziemi - powiedziała i natychmiast zrozumiała, jak dziwnie to brzmi w jej ustach. Była na Cytadeli ledwie półtorej tygodnia, a już miała wrażenie, że minęła wieczność.

- I w związku z tym...? - zagadnął inny naukowiec, również zaniepokojony ingerencją w jego pracę.

- Zamierzam wgrać obszar dżungli i lasu tropikalnego, połączoną z ruinami kultury Azteków, plażą i wrakiem statku. Całość obejmie góra dwa kilometry kwadratowe. Następnie, wgram typowe gatunki zwierząt, zarówno agresywnych jak i pasywnych, by siać zamieszanie w szeregach drużyny. Dodatkowo, wprowadziłam specjalny kod, który sprawia, że ból jest odczuwalny fizycznie. Nie zagraża to życiu, zapewniam - dopowiedziała natychmiast, widząc rosnący sprzeciw. - Chcę, by to wyglądało jak najbardziej rzeczywiście.

- Jaki będzie czas trwania tego szkolenia?

- Po dwunastu godzinach powinien się wyłączyć samoistnie, jeśli to nie nastąpi, wyłącznie ręcznie. Vicki, słyszysz mnie? - zapytała do mikrofonu, a na monitorze natychmiast pojawił się komunikat.

"_**Tak."**_

- Kontroluj wszystkie funkcje życiowe, i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Co ja będę się powtarzała, skoro i tak wszystko wiesz - powiedziała kobieta, a w odpowiedzi otrzymała:

_**":)"**_

- Dorzucimy im w gratisie nadajnik radiowy, ziemski z okresu drugiej wojny światowej. Dla mnie nowy, kompatybilny ze starym - poprosiła, a następnie wstała od komputera. Podziękowała naukowcom i z uśmiechem położyła się w kabinie.

Nie bała się tego, że zawiedzie, bo do tej pory nigdy zwierzyna nie została złapana. Jej ziemska drużyna - najbardziej zgrana ekipa z jaką miała przyjemność pracować - nie potrafiła pochwycić jednej osoby obeznanej w tym terenie. Z tego też właśnie słynęła jej drużyna, z pułapek i polowań. Nie z otwartej wojny, na którą nastawił się Valar, ale z działania podchwytliwego.

Zamierzała udowodnić, że nie jest najsłabszym ogniwem i posiada cechy, które przydadzą się w drużynie. Udowodnić zarówno swojej siostrze, jak i sobie. Nie interesowali ją Salarianie, Turianie czy Asari. Dla niej liczyła się tylko rywalizacja między nią a siostrą, nikt więcej się nie liczył. Tylko one, dwie siostry Shepard.

Potrząsnęła głową, czując, jak mimowolnie napina mięśnie z nerwów. Wiedziała, że musi się zrelaksować, inaczej synchronizacja mogła być bardzo bolesna. Zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki wdech. Poczuła ukłucie gdzieś w karku, gdy system podpiął się do jej układu nerwowego. Słyszała szum krwi, mrowienie w kończynach, pisk w uszach, a gdy wszystko ucichło, otworzyła oczy.

Widziała nad sobą błękitne niebo, po którym sunęły leniwie pojedyncze, białe obłoki. Poczuła ciepło promieni słonecznych na policzkach i mimo, iż wiedziała, że to tylko symulacja i wszystko dzieje się w jej głowie, uśmiechnęła się. Czuła pod sobą zimny, kamienny kamień, podmuch wiatru pieszczący skórę. Powietrze jednak nie pachniało tak, jak pachnieć powinno i westchnęła. Nawet najlepszy system nie będzie w stanie zastąpić oryginału, wiedziała o tym, ale jednak miała nadzieję.

Podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, rozglądając się wokół i z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że Vicki umieściła ją na szczycie piramidy Azteków. Widziała bezkres dżungli, kołyszące się drzewa, słyszała wrzaski małp i skrzeczenia ptaków. Czuła wiatr na policzkach, szarpiący ją bezlitośnie za włosy. Znała to miejsce, więc podniosła się niespiesznie, podchodząc do krawędzi i spoglądając w dół. Tak jak się spodziewała, cała drużyna znajdowała się u podnóża piramidy, podziwiając ziemską florę i dyskutując między sobą.

- Najciemniej pod latarnią - burknęła pod nosem, zeskakując z gracją z kamiennego bloku. Tak jak oczekiwała, zaraz za jej plecami pojawiło się wejście do świątyni. Wnętrze wypełnione stosami mis z owocami i złotem, a na samym końcu stał zniszczony posąg postaci mitologicznej. Ołtarz u jej stóp wypełniały magazynki z nabojami, ulubiona broń snajperska, plecak z bandażami i innymi środkami przeciwbólowymi, noktowizorem, paralizatorem i racą. Shepard wzięła tylko to, co uznała za niezbędne - pistolet i snajperkę, niewielki zapas magazynków i plecak, a do ucha włożyła słuchawkę z mikrofonem.

Nie musiała szukać lustra, by wiedzieć, że ma na sobie uniform żołnierza w kolorach moro, oraz że jej twarz pokrywa dokładnie zrobiony kamuflaż moro. Włosy spięła i schowała pod czapką, poprawiła kurtkę i postanowiła odczekać jeszcze kilka minut. Najbardziej cieszyła się z tego, że już nie miała gipsu na prawej ręce - komputer usunął defekt jej ciała, poszerzając wachlarz możliwości. Nie bała się, że ktoś wejdzie do góry, bo wiedziała, że wszyscy oczekiwali, iż kryje się gdzieś w dziczy. Ponad kwadrans spędziła na siedzeniu w najciemniejszym kącie i pałaszowaniu owoców. Wiedziała, że się nimi nie naje, ale cieszyła się smakiem, który komputer odwzorował niemalże doskonale.

W końcu opuściła swoją kryjówkę i zadarła głowę do góry, spoglądając po raz wtóry na ziemskie niebo. Wiedziała, że za trzy godziny zapadnie zmrok i wówczas ona - zwierzyna - stanie się łowcą. Nie wybrała tej gry przypadkowo, miała w tym swój cel i zamierzała wykorzystać potencjał tej mapy.


	4. Polowanie: Drapieżca

Trochę inspiracji z Hunger's Game. Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze i życzę miłej lektury:))

Leżała na polanie, schowana w trawie i patrzyła w płynące po niebie obłoki. Nieboskłon zmienił barwę na ciemnogranatowy, zwiastując nadchodzącą noc. W chmurach odbijały się pomarańczowe promienie słońca, przeistaczając je w miodne cętki na ciemnym tle. Wszystko stało w miejscu, żadnego wiatru, żadnego chłodnego podmuchu - parne powietrze sprawiało, że człowiek pocił się nawet śpiąc. Miejsce to nie zaznało ciszy - bezustanne cykanie bliżej niezidentyfikowanych owadów, będących najpewniej błędem systemu, krzyki małp gdzieś w oddali, a w pewnej chwili nawet ryk jaguara. Cyfrowe życie trwało obok Inspektor Shepard, ale nie przejmowała się tym, że to wszystko tylko w jej głowie. Pewną cząstką była właśnie na Ziemi, w nietypowym lesie tropikalnym, może troszeczkę udoskonalonym i zmodyfikowanym przez technologię, ale ziemskim.

Ciemność zapadła dość szybko, ale upał, jak i bezruch powietrza pozostał. Podniosła się z trawy, by przekonać się, że jej kości się zastały. Uśmiechnęła się, czując przyjemne mrowienie w nogach. Ruszyła w kierunku ściany lasu, włócząc nogami i starając się powstrzymać cisnący na usta śmiech. Mrowienie, które większość ludzi boli, ją łaskotało.

Usiadła pod jednym drzewem, nasłuchując dżungli, po czym przycisnęła słuchawkę bardziej do ucha, by lepiej rozróżnić głos Vicki. SI była cały czas z kobietą, ale nie relacjonowała poczynań drużyny, nie informowała o ich stanie czy położeniu. Mówiła jedynie o stanie zdrowia i kondycji psychicznej, ale tylko wtedy, gdy sama uznawała, że wskaźniki _przekraczają normę_.

- Jak stan drużyny? - zapytała cicho kobieta, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia. W tym miejscu była równie zagrożona jak pozostali, a jedyną przewagą w jej przypadku okazała się znajomość terenu.

_- Sail nie żyje -_ powiedziała, a Shepard drgnęła zaskoczona. Turianin nie żyje? - _Reszta..._

_-_ Nie mów - upomniała ją Ziemianka. - Sama ich wytropię.

- _Nie wątpię, Shepard. Miłego polowania. _

Dżungla za dnia wydawała się miejscem złowrogim i niebezpiecznym, ale po zmroku to wrażenie potęgowało się do tego stopnia, że osoba nieprzyzwyczajona z łatwością mogła wpaść w panikę, a co więcej, w pułapkę. Taki też był zamiar Elizabeth - nie zamierzała strzelać do nich jak do kaczek, zamierzała ich prowokować w taki sposób, by wpadali w rozstawione przez nią pułapki.

Kobieta biegła w pozycji pochylonej, starając się nie poruszać za bardzo krzakami i nie robiąc wokół siebie zbyt wielkiego szumu. Czuła na sobie spojrzenia stada pawianów siedzących cicho nad jej głową, wyczekujących rozwoju wydarzeń. Uważała na każdy krok, nie chcąc nadepnąć na jakichś drogocenny dla naczelnych przedmiot. Jednocześnie wszystko trzymała blisko ciała, wiedząc, że jeśli coś zostanie przez nie odebrane, już tego nie odzyska. Wszelakie próby najpewniej skończyłyby się furią całego stada, które widziała niegdyś w starej, Disneyowskiej bajce _Tarzan._

Ziemia była wilgotna, w powietrzu było jednak więcej wody niż na podłożu. Czuła kropelki spływające po plecach, ubrania przesiąkły zapachem gleby i liści, a każda roślina, którą dotknęła, upuszczała zmagazynowaną wodę na ziemię.

Shepard zatrzymała się by przekonać się, że dżungla jest jeszcze cichsza. Wiedziała, co to znaczy. W mroku niewiele widziała, ale najwyraźniej znalazła się w _obszarze zagrożonym_, jak wielokrotnie powtarzano na ziemskim szkoleniu. _Obszar zagrożenia_ to teren łowiecki drapieżnika, ale nie jest to jednoznaczne z tym, że zwietrzył on ofiarę.

Inspektor w pierwszej chwili chciała poprosić Vicki o przeskanowanie i zdanie relacji, jednak nie zrobiła tego. W normalnych warunkach SI nie mogła spełnić tej prośby, więc i w tych nie powinna - w końcu szkolenie miało służyć opanowaniu sztuki radzenia sobie w każdej, nawet najtrudniejszej sytuacji. I tak miała miażdżącą przewagę.

Nie biegła, ale też nie szła - obrała idealne dla siebie tempo, dzięki któremu nie męczyła się za bardzo. Nie musiała śledzić pozostałych członków drużyny - głośny i wiecznie narzekający Howex ułatwiał określenie ich położenia, dzięki czemu Shepard krążyła wokół nich, unikając większych od siebie drapieżników. Nie strzelała do nich, nie zakładała pułapek - słuchała.

- Chrzanić to - burknęła Shepard i przestawiła swój nadajnik na częstotliwość ich radia. Zagranie poniżej pasa, ale musiała wiedzieć co knują, zresztą, prawdziwy wróg zrobiłby na jej miejscu dokładnie to samo. Przez delikatne zakłócenia przebił się wyraźna rozmowa.

- Nie znajdziemy jej w tej dziczy! To jest nie fair! - fuknął Howex, wyraźnie sfrustrowany, w efekcie czego Elizabeth parsknęła. Radio przekazało to drużynie, jednak utonęło w szumie.

- Stul dziób. - Warknął Maio, za pomocą olbrzymiego noża przecinając gąszcz.

- Gorąco tu i śmierdzi tymi no...

- To kwiaty - kłótnię przerwała Alsaja, idąca z boku i obserwująca ciemny gąszcz z lękiem. Księżyc został zaprogramowany tak, by dawał tyle światła co podczas pełni, jednak ciemne chmury chwilami przesłaniały go, przez co postacie ginęły w cieniu.

- Śmierdzą - warknął Howex, ucinając wszelką dyskusję.

- Nie kojarzę w ogóle takiej fauny i flory - warknął Maio, szarpiąc się z tasakiem, który utknął w drzewie. Nie radził sobie z tym najlepiej, więc Kroganin chciał mu pomóc, a zakończyło się to ostrą wymianą zdań. Byli tak pochłonięci awanturą i próbą przejścia pomiędzy pnączami, iż nie zauważyli, że Shepard idzie praktycznie z nimi krok w krok, równolegle, schowana pomiędzy krzewami. Od Alsaji dzieliły ją ledwie dwa metry, a Asari nie słyszała szelestu liści i pękających gałęzi.

Elizabeth robiła to celowo, sprawdzała ich czujność i przygotowanie do pracy w terenie. Tak jak się spodziewała, przyzwyczajeni byli do budynków i wieżowców, w których dotychczas ćwiczyli, ale na otwartym i dzikim terenie starali się bezbronni. Rozległ się wrzask bólu Maio a następnie śmiech Howexa.

Salarianin rozciął sobie dość poważnie rękę - praktycznie cała dłoń wisiała na kawałku skóry. Niebieska krew wyciekała obficie, a nieszczęśnik darł się i trząsł ręką, jakby miało to uśmierzyć ból. Alsaja odepchnęła Howexa i uderzyła Maio, uspakajając go tym samym.

W ciągu kilku minut zrobiła prowizoryczny opatrunek i usztywniła rękę.

- Trzeba będzie odkazić - powiedziała poważnie Asari, a Howex prychnął.

- Nie umrze od tego, przecież to tylko symulacja.

- Ból jest prawdziwy! Ta kurwa coś zrobiła z systemami! - wydarł się Maio, a echo jego głosu jeszcze przez chwilę niosło po dżungli.

- Ból nie może być prawdziwy - odparła Howex, ale Maio nie zamierzał się poddać w kłótni.

- Ból może wydawać się prawdziwy. Maio, to po prostu jest wystarczająco realistyczne, byś myślał, że czujesz ból - próbowała go uspokoić Alsaja, jednocześnie klepiąc Kroganina w ramię i nakazując mu milczenie.

- Ból może być prawdziwy. - Rozmowę przerwał słaby głos Thasha, a wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. Ten zrobił krok do tyłu i opuścił głowę, jak dziecko przyłapane na czymś wstydliwym.

- Może? - pozostała dwójka spytała jednocześnie, ale ich miny świadczyły, że nie chcą znać prawdy.

- Wiem, że są specjalne kody i podłączenia neuronowe, które sprawiają, że w wirtualnej rzeczywistości odczuwamy ból, pragnienie i wszelkiego typu niedogodności - powiedział, a następnie pokręcił głową. - SI Shepard mogła samoistnie stworzyć taki wzorzec i wprowadzić go do komputerów.

- Niby kiedy? - spytała Alsaja, a Maio oddychał, kładąc rękę na klatce piersiowej. Wyglądał, jakby miał zemdleć lub zejść na zawał.

- Była przy komputerach, kiedy my przygotowaliśmy się do przejścia. Kilka minut jest wystarczające dla SI.

- Czyli kiedy będziemy umierać, to będziemy prawie na naprawdę? - spytał mało inteligentnie Howex, jednak sens jego pytania został zachowany. Co więcej, przeraził on wszystkich.

- Skoro ból jest rzeczywisty, to i... - zaczęła Alsaja, a następnie odwróciła się w kierunku Maio. Jej twarz zdradzała zbyt wiele emocji, by móc określić tę, która w danej chwili nią szarpała.

- Tak, możemy się wykrwawić, dostać zakażenia lub umrzeć w niewyobrażalnych męczarniach. Kiedy stracimy nogę, to nie będziemy tylko na to patrzeć, ale będziemy czuć tak, jakbyśmy naprawdę stracili kończynę. Nasze ciała nawet po wyjściu z tego stanu będą odczuwać ból, o ile nie zostaną trwale uszkodzone.

- Ło kurwa - szepnął Howex, a Asari natychmiast odzyskała rezon.

- Musimy znaleźć bandaże i coś, czym będziemy mogli odkazić ranę.

Nie czekała, tylko złapała za maczetę, wyszarpnęła ją szybkim ruchem i zaczęła siec wiszące pnącza. Shepard patrzyła na to po części z zadowoleniem, bo osiągnęła zamierzony, przynajmniej po części, efekt. Chciała, by drużyna poznała smak prawdziwego bólu, bo jako elitarne jednostki, wysługiwali się pozostałymi i działali na własną rękę. Tutaj stanowili jeden organizm i kiedy jeden organ został ranny, reszta musiała mu jakoś pomóc, a nie dobić. Wcześniejsze szkolenia w większości przypadków kończyły się jatką, bo każdy patrzył tylko na siebie, a nie na dobro grupy. Tu nie było miejsca na takie myślenie.

Nagle małpy zaczęły wrzeszczeć, ogłuszając praktycznie Elizabeth. _Obszar zagrożenia to teren łowiecki drapieżnika, ale nie jest to jednoznaczne z tym, że zwietrzył on ofiarę._ Teraz najwyraźniej coś dużego zwietrzyło zapach i ruszyło do ataku, a małpy zareagowały zgodnie ze swoim programem - zaczęły alarmować potencjalne ofiary.

Drużyna z początku nie wiedziała, co się dzieje, a fakt, że do tej pory nie znaleźli broni wyraźnie ich sfrustrował. Stanęli do siebie tyłem, rozglądając sie za zagrożeniem, za które uznali Shepard. Ta jednak wraz z pierwszymi wrzaskami małp padła na ziemię. Nie czekała, tylko przeczołgała się do najbliższego drzewa i położyła się tak, by przypominać korzeń. Strój moro oraz błoto, w którym zdążyła się utopić stanowiły doskonały kamuflaż. Wszystkie dźwięki mieszały się, tworząc dziką orkiestrę natury. Shepard leżała spokojnie, tuląc do piersi pistolet i nasłuchując.

Wrzaski drużyny rozbrzmiały wraz z symfonią małp. Kobieta domyśliła się, że drapieżnik już na nich wyskoczył i najpewniej rozdzielili się, biegnąc w swoją stronę. Jakby na potwierdzenie domysłów, Alsaja przebiegła obok Elizabeth, nawet jej nie zauważywszy. W pierwszej kolejności ziemianka chciała się podnieść, zawołać ją, pomóc jakoś, ale zawahała się na ułamki sekund i to właśnie one uratowały jej życie. Jaguar przeskoczył nad kobietą z gracją, nie zatrzymując się ani nie zwietrzając ludzkiego zapachu. Gnał za nowym zapachem, krwawiącą ofiarą - przerażoną Asari.

- To nie są vareny - pomyślała cicho Elizabeth i przymknęła oczy. Nie myślała nad tym by dobić towarzyszkę by ta nie cierpiała, nie miało to większego sensu. Musieli przekonać się o swojej śmiertelności, o cierpieniu ciała i braku litości. Kiedy działali jako drużyna, powinni stanowić jeden organizm. Nie powinni się rozdzielać, nie powinni działać na własną rękę. Tego chciała ich nauczyć, bo dostrzegała cel Valara w tym, iż skład stanowiły zupełnie różne odmienne osobowości. Rada chciała sprawdzić, czy różne rasy potrafią ze sobą współpracować, a Aot'soni robił krok dalej.

Shepard leżała jeszcze krótką chwilę, aż przerażenie Asari przerodziło się w ból, a wrzaski przebiegły po całej dżungli. Elizabeth mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, a następnie zerwała się na nogi i ruszyła przed siebie. Jeden drapieżnik, jednak ofiara - pozostali rozpierzchli się po dżungli jak przerażone dzieci. Nie spodziewali się zagrożenia innego niż ona sama. Nie uwzględnili, że również dzicz może na nich polować i właśnie takie myślenie sprawiło, że drużyna liczyła o kolejnego członka mniej.

Z łatwością zorientowała się w którą stronę pobiegli - za Maio ciągnął się krwawy ślad, Howex taranował wszystko na swojej drodze. Jedynie Thash zaginął, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu. Gdyby Shepard miała ze sobą Leonarda, a raczej był on nieodłącznym partnerem, to siedziałaby na szczycie drzewa i rzucała owocami, które mały robot miałby przynieść z powrotem. Zajęcie absorbujące na tyle, że drużyna miałaby czas na ponowne odnalezienie się.

Ta sytuacja była jednak inna. Shepard szła śladami Maio, próbując zmniejszyć dzielący ich dystans. Nie zamierzała mu pomóc, nie zamierzała również mu przeszkadzać. Chciała się przekonać jak poradzi sobie najlepszy członek OZS. Znalazła go, oraz zgubę, kilkanaście minut później, kilkadziesiąt metrów od drapieżnika, przy strumieniu. Tam również leżała skrzynia zamknięta na zamek - na całym obszarze leżały skrzynie, ale i pojedyncze przedmioty poukrywane w dziuplach i norach.

- Otwieraj to szybciej! - warknął Maio, bledszy niż zwykle. Wyraźnie się wykrwawiał, bo niebieska substancja ciekła z kikuta dłoni.

- Nie poganiaj mnie - odparł Thash, a głos trząsł mu się niewiarygodnie. Za pomocą dwóch wytrychów próbował otworzyć najzwyklejszy zamek na klucz. Zmagał się z mechanizmem przez dłuższy czas, ale miał wystarczającą wprawę, by otworzyć skrzynię. W środku znajdowała się butelka spirytusu oraz bandaże.

- Alsaja mówiła, że trzeba oczyścić ranę - przypomniał Thash, a Maio potaknął głową. Usiadł posłusznie na ziemi i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, a Quarianin zdjął prowizoryczny opatrunek, a następnie polał kikut spirytusem. Wrzask bólu był niewiarygodnie głośny, a echo niosło się po dżungli kolejne minuty. Odpowiedziały na niego małpy, ukryte w koronach drzew gdzieś w oddali.

Thash dość niezdarnie zrobił opatrunek, jednak wystarczająco dobrze, by zatamować krwawienie.

- Powinniśmy to przypalić jakoś - powiedział cicho Thash, odwracając się w kierunku skrzyni i grzebiąc w jej wnętrzu. Pomijając środki pierwszej pomocy, znajdowała się tam również broń. Shepard zagryzła wargi i zacisnęła dłonie na snajperce, obserwując z ukrycia, jak Quarianin oddala się w stronę strumienia, by przynieść misę z wodą rannemu. Salarianin w tym czasie sięgnął do skrzyni i wyciągnął pistolet, najzwyklejszego kolta. Przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, po czym bez słowa wycelował w plecy towarzysza i bez zawahania, pociągnął za spust.

Pocisk przeszedł przez ciało na wylot, a huk wystrzału spłoszył ptaki z pobliskich drzew. Shepard nawet nie drgnęła, tylko patrzyła, jak Maio odkłada broń na miejsce, a następnie wstaje i podbiega do jeszcze żyjącego Thasha.

- Żyjesz? Oberwałeś? - zapytał z przesadną troską, odwracając Quarianina na plecy. Nieszczęśnik krztusił się własną krwią a infekcja obejmowała jego ciało z zastraszającą prędkością.

- Ziemianie, nie można im ufać - powiedział przejęty Maio, zaciskając zdrową rękę na dłoni umierającego Thasha. Shepard patrzyła na to z boku, patrzyła bez emocji, ponieważ oczami wspomnień widziała tam zupełnie inne osoby. Dawno już martwych ludzi.


	5. Polowanie: Blizny

NatA, dziękuję za kolejny komentarz. Bardzo mnie cieszy, że jednak ktoś czyta:) O Valarze i o Alsaii będzie więcej, akcja dopiero się rozkręca (większość moich opowiadań zaczyna się rozkręcać jakoś na czterdziestej stronie), więc chwilowo jest delikatna akcja, przepleciona tzw. prozą życia i przedstawieniem relacji między bohaterami, troszeczkę o przeszłości, o ich zwichrowanych charakterach. Mam nadzieję, że nie zmienisz nastawienia względem Elizabeth (wydarzenia zawarte w tej historii były od samego początku w moim założeniu, więc zmieniać tego nie chciałam). Jeśli zaś chodzi o umiejętności Valara... Wiesz, nie każdy jest dobry w konfrontacji face-to-face, co udowodniła Elizabeth w tym rozdziale. Valar jeszcze pokaże pazurki, spokojnie;)) Valar chciał traktować drużynę po koleżeńsku, jak Shepardy (stąd . ciągłe pytanie o rady), jednak właśnie nie uwzględnił zdobycia ich szacunku, w przeciwieństwie do samej Shepard, która od samego początku o nic innego nie walczy. I przepraszam, że taki długi przedwstęp, ale nie mam jak odpisać na komentarz inaczej 3

* * *

_Gnali na złamanie karku, a dżungla otaczała ich z każdej strony. Drzewa rzucały złowrogie cienie, liście kołysały się niebezpiecznie. Ciszę rozszarpywały wystrzały pocisków, a te śmigały koło ucha biegnącym na oślep żołnierzom. Ratujący się ucieczką, próbujący zniknąć w gąszczu lasu tropikalnego._

_Gdzieś spadł ciężki pocisk, eksplozja sprawiła, że drzewa ugięły się pod dotykiem gorącego podmuchu. Ziemia pryskała we wszystkie strony. Zapach wilgotnej ziemi, dymu i prochu wdzierał się w nozdrza i ranił płuca. Grunt zapadał się pod nogami, błoto zasysało stopy. _

_Kolejny pocisk ciężkiej artylerii wyrzucił ziemię w powietrze, kolejny podmuch parzącego powietrza. Pot spływający po policzku, bród zasłaniający oczy. Krew, zapach krwi, wszechobecny, maskujący wszystko inne. Niby był dzień, ale smugi dymu i płonące drzewa sprawiały, że panował chaos, a chaos jest mrokiem. Ucichło równie nagle, jak się rozpętało. Cisza, pełna nawoływań konających, ich jęków i zawodzenia. Żałobna cisza. _

_Brnęła przed siebie. W uszach rozbrzmiewał pisk. Krew spływała z nosa wprost na brodę. Przestrzelone udo krwawiło. Spojrzała na nie, przez kilka chwil nie wiedząc, co powinna zrobić. Usiadła na ziemi, a potem położyła się. Patrzyła w niebo. Ktoś przebiegł nad nią, nawet jej nie zauważył. Miał broń. Tyle widziała, nim znikł. Nie wiedziała, ile tak trwała, ale w końcu usiadła i znów dostrzegła nogawkę ociekającą krwią. Zdrętwiałymi palcami zdjęła pas, a następnie założyła opaskę uciskową. Krzycząc z bólu, podniosła się i ruszyła mozolnym krokiem przez pobojowisko. Pogorzeliska dogasały, popękane drzewa ścieliły podłoże, a olbrzymie wyrwy w ziemi wypełniała woda. Padał deszcz._

_Zatrzymała się, zadzierając głowę do góry. Przez grube listowie spadały na nią strumienie deszczu, oczyszczając z krwi i brudu. Stała w kałuży, a jej ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze. Tylko dzięki silnej woli nie upadła, nie zwinęła się w kłębek. Płakała, ale parła dalej, mijając ciała towarzyszy, przyjaciół. Widziała porozrywane kończyny, ludzie strzępy. _

_- Hircyn! - usłyszała wołanie i zatrzymała się. Hircyn, znała to imię. Ten pseudonim. Jej przeudonim._

_- Salazar! - krzyknął ktoś w oddali, znając doskonale ten głos. Nie wiedziała do kogo należał, nie pamiętała, teraz to się nie liczyło. Znała ten pseudonim, znała ten głos. Nawoływali się w dzikiej dżungli. Dżungli pełnej wroga._

_- CISZA! _

_Jej głos rozniósł się dojść szybko, przestali się nawoływać. Nie mogła stać w miejscu, wiedziała o tym. Ruszyła przed siebie szybko, szybciej niż do tej pory. Kuśtykała, bolała ją noga. Wiedziała, że są gdzieś tam, znała kierunek, z którego dobiegało nawoływanie. Na pewno się przemieścili, tak ich uczyła na szkoleniu. _

Wycofała się, niezauważona przez Maio. Powstrzymała łzy napływające do oczu. Wspomnienia, jak żywe, zabolały ją do żywego. Shepard zrobiła krok do tyłu, potem następny, aż zginęła w gęstych krzakach dżungli. Nie straciła za sobą kontroli, nie zatraciła się w melancholii. Obserwowała, jak Salarianin zabiera to, co drogie ze schowka, włącznie z bronią i rusza na poszukiwanie Howexa. Wiedziała, że czasu coraz mniej, za kilka godzin symulacja zakończy się, a ona miała jeszcze dwie ofiary do wyeliminowania.

Maio szedł przed siebie, nie wołał jednak towarzysza. Tylko szedł. Elizabeth podążała za nim, uważnie śledząc jego ruch i postawę. Był zdeterminowany, rządny przetrwania i eliminował tych, których uważał za słabe ogniwa. Lub tych, co mogą uznać jego za słabe ogniwo. Silna wola przetrwania, za silna, destruktywna, nie nadająca się do współpracy.

Shepard analizowała go, niezależnie od okoliczności. W pewnej chwili potknęła się o korzeń i wyrżnęła o ziemię z impetem, obijając sobie kolana i zdzierając skórę na wnętrzu dłoni. Podniosła się od razu do pozycji siedzącej, spoglądając na Maio. Ten szedł, nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, ale z całą pewnością ją usłyszał. Zdemaskowała się na tyle, że cel był świadom jej obecności, a to o jeden punkt za dużo.

Kiedy Salarianin szedł dalej, ona siedziała i wsłuchiwała się, czy przypadkiem nie zawraca. Patrzyła jednocześnie na zdartą skórę, krew skapującą z rany i z rozbawieniem wyczuła, że jest zimna. _To tylko symulacja,_ powtórzyła w myślach po raz setny. Podniosła się i kierowana instynktem, zerknęła na korzeń o który się potknęła.

Rozpoznała twarz cichego Turianina, zwykłego żołnierza. Nigdy się nie odzywał, nigdy z nikim nie rozmawiał i leżał tutaj teraz, martwy. Shepard zmarszczyła czoło w wyrazie zaniepokojenia, klękając przy ciele i sprawdzając jego rany. Poszarpany uniform, skóra zdarta w miększych miejscach i wydłubane oko.

- Walczył przed śmiercią - szepnęła, po czym ze spokojem odkryła, że widziała twarz obcego, kiedy ów leżał na brzuchu. Ktoś umiejętnie, jednym silnym ruchem skręcił mu kark.

- To Howex zrobił - usłyszała głos Maio tuż za swoimi plecami. Napięła wszystkie mięśnie, gotowa do ucieczki na dowolny znak, przekonana, że lufa pistoletu wycelowana jest w tył głowy. Nie dała po sobie tego poznać, nie dała poznać tego, że czuje paniczny lęk. Klęczała, niby dalej oglądając zwłoki, ale tak naprawdę cała jej uwaga skupiona była osobie za jej plecami.

- Podszedłeś mnie, gratuluję - powiedziała Shepard, zgodnie z prawdą.

- To ja gratuluję tego całego polowania, eliminujesz nas jak kaczki - powiedział z uznaniem, po czym parsknął. - Znaczy, dżungla. Ty się tylko biernie przyglądasz. Widziałaś, jak zabijam tego Quarianina, a jednak nie zainterweniowałaś.

- Thash.

- Słucham?

- Ten Quarianin miał na imię Thash - odparła ze spokojem oraz powoli podniosła się z klęczek, odwracając w kierunku Maio. Celował w nią z broni, tak jak się spodziewała, jednak widziała, że nie jest zdecydowany do oddania strzału.

- Zastrzel ją! - usłyszeli głos Howexa. Nadchodził ciężkimi krokami, rozpychając konary drzew i krzaki. Elizabeth nie patrzyła nawet na niego, skupiona na Maio, na jego gadzich oczach i zimnej krwi w żyłach.

- Dobra jesteś w te klocki, prawda? - spytał płazokształtny, a Shepard wzruszyła ramionami.

- Kiedy służyłam na ziemi, wołali mnie Hircyn, czyli imieniem daedrycznego księcia łowów.

- Przezwano cię imieniem boga? Moje uszanowanie.

Shepard nie wiedziała, czy sobie z niej nie kpi. Wolała również nie sprostowywać, że to nie jest imię bóstwa, tylko postaci z gry.

- Zastrzel ją! - rozbrzmiał po raz kolejny głos Howexa, basowy i donośny. Maio powtórnie zignorował jego żądanie, siadając na pobliskim kamieniu. Nadal celował w Shepard, ale nie zamierzał jej zastrzelić przedwcześnie.

- Dżungla, dzikie zwierzęta... Przebiegle. Jesteśmy nauczeni do walki w budynkach i miastach, a udowodniłaś tylko jednym szkoleniem, jak słabi jesteśmy w dżungli. Przebiegłe, naprawdę przebiegłe - powiedział z uznaniem Maio, a Elizabeth w odpowiedzi zrobiła delikatny ukłon głową. Nie spuściła jednak wzroku z przeciwnika, cały czas nasłuchując biegnącego Kroganina.

- Prawdę mówiąc, zależało mi na tym, by się wykazać.

- Ha! - parsknął Maio. - Ocalał tylko ostatni członek drużyny, a ty nie kiwnęłaś nawet palcem. Jestem pod wrażeniem.

Shepard ściągnęła brwi i zacisnęła usta w wąską linię. Zrozumiała zamiary Salarianina, wiedziała, co knuje, ale nie zamierzała mu przeszkadzać. Patrzyła mu w oczy, a on wyczekiwał na moment, aż krzyknie, spróbuje uprzedzić nadbiegającego Howexa. Nie uczyniła tego. Czekała razem z nim do czasu, aż przedostatni członek drużyny wszedł w pole widzenia. Niczego nie spodziewający się Kroganin padł pod jednym, celnym strzałem - pocisk trafił go bezpośrednio w oko, pustosząc mózg. Ciało padło bezwładnie, aż wszystko zatrzęsło się pod jego ciężarem.

- I pozostaliśmy sami - stwierdziła bezceremonialnie Shepard i usiadła pod pniem drzewa. - Jak masz mnie zastrzelić, to chcę przynajmniej wygodnie umierać.

- Ziemianie, nigdy was nie zrozumiem - powiedział Salarianin, wstając i podchodząc do Elizabeth na bezpieczną odległość. Zamknęła oczy, odchylając głowę do tyłu i krzyżując ręce na torsie tak, jakby właśnie przygotowywała się do drzemki.

- Jeden celny strzał poproszę.

Nie usłyszała huku wystrzału, nie usłyszała nic, tylko wszystko nagle znikło, jakby ktoś zgasił światło.

_Rozbili obóz, jeśli można nazwać tak kilka szałasów, małe ognisko i tuzin ocalałych z rzezi. Shepard siedziała na przewalonym pniu, zmieniając opatrunek na nowy i obserwując żywiołową dyskusję między ocalałym przywódcą a niższym stopniem żołnierzem. W ciągu kilku minut przerodziła się w żywiołową kłótnię, którą wszyscy próbowali zignorować. Obolali, zmęczeni i nie raz poturbowani czekali na wiadomość: czy wrócą do domu. _

_Stare radio zaginęło gdzieś z jednym z pozostałych dziewięćdziesięciu zaginionych żołnierzy, najprawdopodobniej zanurzone w wodzie lub po prostu rozwalone na kawałki. Mieli tylko dwie opcje, a żadną z nich nie było siedzenie w miejscu._

_- Powinniśmy już ruszać - odezwała się Elizabeth, słysząc Salazara, żołnierza, którego znalazła jako pierwszego. Siedział u podnóża pnia, praktycznie nienaruszony - jedynie zadrapania i siniaki świadczyły o tym, że brał udział w rzezi. _

_- Tsa. Z naszego tuzina zdatnych do dalszego wymarszu jest dziewięciu, góra dziesięciu. Pozostałych będziemy nieść? _

_- Dobijemy ich, umrą i tak. Jeden już ma gangrenę, a drugi nie odzyskał przytomności - odparła natychmiast, zaciskając mocniej bandaże. Syknęła przy tym cicho._

_- Jesteś bez serca - odparł Salazar, a kobieta wzruszyła ramionami._

_- Chłodna kalkulacja. Idę pomówić z dowódcą._

_Zeskoczyła na ziemię z gracją tak, że nawet nie ugięła się pod nią chora noga. Ruszyła przed siebie, doskonale maskując ból i weszła do namiotu, w którym na dobrze rozgorzała kłótnia. _

Siedziała w gabinecie kapitana Baileya, który udostępnił swoje pomieszczenie robocze Valarowi Aot'soni. Wiedziała, co ją czeka, więc siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma i naburmuszoną miną. Obok niej stołki zajmowali Maio i Howex, nie rozmawiając między sobą. Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu była tak gęsta, że wystarczyła iskra, by wszystko wybuchło.

W pewnym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i do gabinetu wszedł Valar z teczką, którą rzucił na biurko. Shepard wystarczył jeden rzut oka na jej okładkę by wiedzieć, że to jej teczka, ta właściwa. Zacisnęła usta, próbując powstrzymać cisnący się na usta grymas, a Turianin, który od wejścia ją obserwował, odezwał się przejmująco chłodnym tonem.

- Dobrze się domyślasz i tak, masz spore kłopoty.

Nie warczał, nie krzyczał. Mówił opanowanym, zimnym głosem, pełnym obietnic, nie koniecznie tych dobrych. Shepard zapadła się w fotelu, choć to nie było jej winą, że dowództwo wysłało złą teczkę. Podejrzewała, że specjalnie je pomylili, ale ani przez chwilę nie zamierzała sprostowywać te pomyłki.

- Maio, Howex, zostaliście zawieszeni na czas bliżej nieznany - powiedział to tak spokojnie, jakby zapraszał ich na popołudniową herbatkę. - Do akt zostanie wpisana nagana, zostajecie również zdegradowani o dwa stopnie i nie posiadacie żadnych cywilnych praw na Cytadeli. Jednym zdaniem, macie areszt domowy z dozorem policyjnym.

Shepard obserwowała jak zerwali się na nogi i już zamierzali się buntować, kiedy dostrzegła dziwny skurcz na twarzy Valara.

- Wynocha. Nie chcę was widzieć - powiedział, ucinając wszelakie dyskusje. Dwójka stała chwilę, ale wyszła w pośpiechu, kiedy Valar przestał się patyczkować i wycelował w nich broń. Nie posiadali żadnych praw, więc nie mogli go zaskarżyć, a on jako dotychczasowy przywódca nie miał prawa podnieść na nich ręki. Do teraz.

Turianin usiadł za biurkiem, z westchnieniem chowając twarz w dłoniach. Shepard w tym czasie obserwowała ułamany kawałek grzebienia, owinięty bandażami i obficie krwawiący. W końcu opuściła wzrok, patrząc się w czubki swoich butów. Przez kolejnych kilka minut nie patrzyli nawet na siebie, próbując zebrać wzajemne oskarżenia i dowody na obronę.

- Zmodyfikowałaś proces szkolenia. Podłączenia neuronowe są zakazane, dobrze o tym wiesz.

- Musiałam zmodyfikować, musiałam urzeczywistnić szkolenia i postawić drużynę sytuacji prawdziwego zagrożenia - odparła spokojnie, a Valar machnął ręką.

- Dlaczego nie uzgodniłaś tego ze mną? Wytłumaczyłbym to jakoś przed Radą, ale trudno mi tłumaczyć, kiedy oni przychodzą a ja otwieram usta ze zdziwienia - powiedział zmęczonym głosem, po czym ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Znów zapadło ciężkie milczenie.

- Thash mógł dostać zakażenia - zarzucił nagle, a Shepard wzruszyła ramionami.

- Ale nie dostał.

- Mógł nie dostać.

- Gdyby babcia miała wąsy, byłaby dziadkiem. Nie oskarżaj mnie na podstawie możliwych niepowodzeń, tylko powiedz w końcu to, o czym chcesz rozmawiać. O teczce, prawda? - spytała gniewnie, a Valar oparł się wygodnie, wpatrując się uważnie z kobietę. Milczał, siłując się na spojrzenia, aż w końcu przerwał rozgrywkę.

- Wiedziałaś, że to nie ta teczka? - spytał, a Shepard tylko kiwnęła głową.

- Zauważyłam dopiero po kilku dniach i wolałam nie sprostowywać tego, by nie tłumaczyć się z...

- Incydentu? - wpadł jej w słowo, a gdy potaknęła, uderzył pięścią w stół. - Incydentu?! Zabiłaś swojego przywódcę, do cholery! Zdegradowano się, praktycznie wyrzucono z wojska!

- Sądzono mnie za morderstwo na prawie cywilnym - dodała cicho, a Valar sapnął ze złości, zrywając się z krzesła.

- Morderstwo przywódcy, sądzone dziewięć osób, tylko jedna skazana, reszta otrzymuje wyrok w zawieszeniu. Dlaczego?

- Ja pociągnęłam za spust, a oni mnie nie powstrzymali. Ot, cała filozofia - powiedziała obojętnie, uciekając spojrzeniem w bok pod oskarżającym wzrokiem Valara.

- Zabiłaś człowieka, swojego dowódcę. Zaatakował cię?

- Nie.

- Napastował?

- Nie.

- Groził ci?

- Nie.

- Stanęłaś w czyjejś obronie?

- Jego błędne decyzje zabiły osiemdziesięciu ośmiu ludzi. Uratowałam pozostałych dziewięciu, ale zostałam wyrzucona z wojska i wcielona przez organizację pozarządową, w efekcie końcowym i tak pracowałam z wojskowymi. Mój tytuł jest tylko pustym tytułem, przykrywką, ponieważ nie posiadam żadnego stopnia z racji na przeszłość kryminalną. Zabiłam swojego przywódcę, Valar, i nie żałuję tego. Nie jestem moją siostrą, nie jestem posłuszną jak pies Jane. Jestem Elizabeth i robię to, co uważam za słuszne, a nie to, czego się ode mnie oczekuje.

Valar milczał chwilę, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów na uspokojenie. Był wściekły, był niewiarygodnie wściekły, ale nie chciał krzyczeć. Shepard w tym czasie stała, wpatrując się w niego z zaciśniętymi wargami i gniewnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Mieliśmy tworzyć organizację najlepszych ludzi... - zaczął, po czym odchrząknął. - Najlepszych, a ziemia przysyła nam kryminalną Shepard! Rozumiesz to? Rada jest wściekła, ja jestem wściekły. Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś? - spytał, a w odpowiedzi otrzymał uśmiech. Obojętny, chłodny uśmiech.

- Ponieważ nie chciałam, byś patrzył na mnie tak, jak teraz, sir - odparła. - Rozumiem, że zostałam wydalona. Mogę odejść, sir? - spytała chłodno, salutując.

- Nie zostałaś jeszcze wydalona, ponieważ... - umilkł, opuszczając głowę z westchnieniem.

- Ponieważ co?

- Ponieważ twoja siostra właśnie rozmawia z Radą.


End file.
